Art or Vandal 2
by CasparWrites
Summary: This is a continuation of the first Art or Vandal story. Lincoln hasn't done anything to do with spray painting art, he just kept at it with the normal stuff. But what will happen if his sisters pushed him around or made him mad like before? lets find out. Rated M for minor language.
1. Favours

**For the people who just found this story and haven't read the first Art or Vandal story, I recommend reading that before reading this, thanks.**

**Hello, welcome to something I think most of my readers have waited for. The sequel to Art or Vandal, I didn't expect to write one around this time, I more likely expected to write it around April or May. But whatever, it's here now, however, unlike how I wrote the first one by posting every day, I'll be posting when I want to and when I can. For your reading information (I call that FYRI) I normally write the dates on when these chapters are taking place, however I've decided not to add them in, sorry to anyone who'll easily get pissed at me for that, hope you like what's to come and hopefully if I can keep this going for a little longer. Have fun reading, and as normal, I'll see you on the other side.**

* * *

A new dawn, a new day in the loud house, it's been around a couple weeks since Lincoln entered his first competition, needless to say, everyone was still happy for him. During those couple weeks, Lincoln kept his ears and eyes out of any other competition. Not that Lincoln was starting to get competitive, he just started to find the fun in it, rather than getting first place or getting prizes as the main part of it.

Lincoln still had the highlight in his hair from Lisas experiment, even though she did mention to him she can now fix it last week, Lincoln decided to keep It anyway.

The loud family were doing their own thing, you know, kids running around causing chaos and the parents just avoiding it, unless the kids needed help with anything. Lincoln was sitting in the dining room, he had a big landscape paper out in front of him and coloured pens set out beside him, seeing as the house doesn't have much paintings or such. Lincoln thought it would be nice to draw something for his parents to hang up, that's if it doesn't get damaged again by Lana.

Whilst Lincoln was in the middle of drawing a nice scenery of a lake and lake house with a sunset and mountains in the background, he heard the doorbell ring.

"ow!" someone said on the other side.

"boy! Was that a shocker, hahaha!" Luan said from upstairs.

"I got it" Lincoln said as he put his pen down and got out of his seat to answer the door.

Even though someone else could've answered it, Lincoln needed the break.

He opened the door and saw Sam, Luna's "friend"

"oh, hey Sam" Lincoln said as he stepped aside to let her in.

"hey Linc" she said giving him a fist bump.

"Luna's upstairs I think" he said going into the kitchen to get a drink.

"actually, I'm here to talk to you" she said as she followed him into the kitchen.

"oh? What's up?" he said turning around.

"the ceiling" Luan said in the background and laughed.

Lincoln and Sam groaned to hearing that.

"think we can talk somewhere quiet? Bit chaotic here don't you think?" she said seeing as this is a kind of loud house.

"yeah no problem, when you've lived here for 11 years, you can hardly tell" Lincoln said as he gestured her to follow him.

Lincoln opened the door to the basement "watch your step" he said.

Sam walked down the dark, cold basement, Lincoln followed and closed the door behind him.

They stopped halfway; pitch black if they walked any further.

"so, what's up" Lincoln said sitting on the stairs.

"remember how we made that guitar for Luna" she said.

Lincoln remembers helping Sam paint a custom guitar for Luna, it was nice and she was appreciative about it.

Lincoln hasn't done anything to do with spray painting art for a while, since it just seemed to fade away from him like a lost memory...that and also the fact he doesn't want to get caught by his sisters or parents.

"yeah?" Lincoln said.

"well, one of my friends who was there with us when we showed it to Luna, Shelby" she said, letting him know who it was.

"yeah I remember her" Lincoln said.

"she told everyone in my class about it, she didn't add you in, but now people are asking me to make them ones too, they're even willing to pay!" she said with excitement.

Lincoln liked the idea of how she can earn some money, and he started to catch onto what she was here for.

"so, you're here because..." Lincoln said.

"I need your help" she said "I can't make these guitars all by myself, plus with the designs these people are asking for is too much for me to do by myself" she said catching a breath.

"alright" he said "I'll help you out"

This made Sam grow a smile.

"only if I get a cut" he finished.

"fine by me" she said holding her fist out.

"sick" Lincoln said bumping her fist.

"alright, come by tomorrow and we can start on the first few" she said.

Lincoln stood up and opened the door, only to be greeted with Lincolns entire sisters waiting on the other side.

This gave Sam a shock and caused her to lean back a bit too much, she fell back down the stairs, luckily, she didn't bang her head.

"oh my god! Sam!" Luna said as she darted down the stairs to see if she was okay.

"I'm okay!" she said raising her hand to give a thumbs up.

"what are you two doing in the basement?" Lori said with a raised eyebrow.

"she wanted to talk about something, and we needed a quiet place to talk" Lincoln said.

That was the truth, but to Lori and the rest of his sisters, it seemed like a quick lie from how he said it.

"well what were you talking about" Lola chimed in.

"that's private" Lincoln said.

Luna helped Sam stand up right and leaded her upstairs. Sam realising how they were trying to figure out what they talked about, she decided to leave.

"I'll see you all around" she said.

"see ya Sam" Luna said giving her a quick peck on the cheek.

Sam walked out the house, closing the door behind her, the siblings turned around to look at Lincoln.

"yes?" he said as he scooted around them to get back to his drawing.

"you're not gonna tell us, aren't you bro?" Luna said.

"I have a right to privacy too, right?" he said as he sat back down in his chair and grabbed his pen.

"guess so" Lori said.

Lincolns sisters left him to do what they were doing. Normally they'd be nosey and try get into his business, they backed off when noticing how defensive Lincoln can get now.

* * *

**Couple hours later**

Lincoln finally finished his drawing, it almost looked like someone took a photo! The contrast and shades from the sunlight were great. Lincoln cleared the table and took his things upstairs. He made it to his room and dropped his things on his bed. Lincoln closed the door and put his pens away and rolled out the drawing on his bed. Even though this wasn't for a competition, it was still great. Lincoln pinned it up against his wall, right now he'd have to get a frame, but for now it's gonna be in his room where its safe.

Lincoln layed down on his bed and pulled his journal out from under his pillow, he took his special pen out from his pocket and flipped to a few pages, over the past couple weeks, Lincoln kept having ideas coming to him, Lincoln drew the basic mythical creatures and even made some up, no names, just the drawings. Lincoln had flipped to a page where he was drawing a creature that kinda looked to be half deer, half wolf, kinda weird, but it looked great. Before Lincoln could get his pen to hit the paper, he heard a knock at his door.

"come in" he said.

normally, Lincolns sisters would just open the door without knocking, so this was a nice change. Lincoln saw his older sister Luna opened the door.

"hey dude, can we talk?" she asked as she stepped in and closed the door.

"sure, what's up?" he said sitting up and putting his journal aside.

"I called Sam to ask her about what you two were talking about" she started, which made Lincoln groan a little "she didn't tell me, saying it was private, I don't know what you dudes are doing, but it better not be anything-" she was about to finish before Lincoln held his hand up in front of her and looked her straight in the eyes.

"anything what? I thought as my sisters you would value my privacy, like I do with you all, what's the difference if you get privacy, but I can barely talk to someone without having you guys HAVING to know about it?" he finished as he put his hand back down, letting her now speak.

"I'm just saying bro, I don't want Sam getting you involved with anything that can get you in trouble, that's how I met her" she said.

"how did you meet her?" he asked.

"I can't tell you" she said.

"why not? You're asking me about what she talked to me about, why can't I ask you about how you met her?" Lincoln said.

Luna paused for a minute "call it even?" she said holding her fist out to him.

"sure" he said giving her a fist bump.

"alright, good luck with the rest trying to find out" she said as she exited Lincolns room.

"believe me, that's how I survive in this house" Lincoln chuckled and went back to his journal.

* * *

**5 minutes later**

Lincoln finished the fur details on his creature, but before he put his pen down to rest, he heard another knock at the door.

"come in" he said yet again.

The door opened and he saw Lynn "hey stincoln" she said walking in and closing the door.

"please come in" he said sarcastically.

"very funny bro" she said as she went and sat on his bed.

Lincoln sat up wondering what she wanted "so?" he said.

"what? Can't a sister come and see her favourite brother?" Lynn said sounding "innocent"

Lincoln raised his eyebrow at her.

"alright" she huffed.

"I have an art project I need to do for school, were having to draw something we love to do, you know video games, sports and what not" she said.

"okay?" Lincoln said.

At the same time, he liked where this was going, but was a bit down for having to do if for Lynn and let her take credit for his work.

"think you can draw a picture of me surrounded by sport stuff?" she said hoping he would say yes.

As Lincoln predicted, he was right. "Lynn, I would, but I don't feel good about you taking credit for it" he said nervously.

Now, Lincoln was fine when it came to telling Lynn no, but this was different from telling her he wasn't going to a dance (the Sadie hawking's dance).

"come on bro, I suck at art and you're the only one who can help me with this" she said.

"as long as it's something you love, it doesn't have to be a perfect drawing" Lincoln shrugged "sorry but I don't feel good about it" he said.

"Lincoln, I'm not gonna get mad or force you, but I really need your help" she said, trying to make it sound like she wasn't threatening him.

"why?" he said.

"alright" she sighed "I've done really bad in art, and if I don't get a good mark in art, then mom and dad aren't gonna let me play in my baseball game this week" she said.

This made Lincoln feel more worse about it, but he then thought of something.

"can you hold that thought; I need the bathroom" he said pretending he needed to go.

"fine" she said.

Lincoln left the room and made his way downstairs, he noticed it calmed down a bit and his parents were now sitting down on the couch watching the tv.

"hey mom, dad?" Lincoln said standing behind the couch.

"oh, hey Lincoln" Rita said turning her head to face him.

"did you tell Lynn if she doesn't get a good grade in art, she can't play for her team this week?" Lincoln asked his parents.

Lincoln wanted to be sure Lynn wasn't trying to guilt trip him into doing her project.

"what?" Lynn Sr said.

"we haven't said anything to her" Rita said.

"right, thanks" he said leaving to go back upstairs.

The parents were confused about this, but ignored it as long as there wasn't a fight.

Lincoln walked back into his room and saw Lynn was looking at his journal.

"these are cool drawings Linc" Lynn said admiring his last drawing.

"thanks, I talked to mom and dad" he said making her turn her head to face him with shock.

"yeah, apparently they haven't said anything to you, let alone about your project" Lincoln said with his arms crossed.

Lynn looked like her anger was starting build up out of annoyance.

"okay so I lied! Come on bro I need a favour on this" Lynn said, hoping that will work this time.

"again, I can't" Lincoln said.

"wow you are such a wimp" Lynn said standing up.

Lincoln was mad, Lynn was about to walk out of his room before he jinxed his luck "don't let the door hit you on the way out" he mumbled.

"what was that?" Lynn said turning around.

"you heard me" he said.

"do you want a broken arm" Lynn said walking up to Lincoln and stopping right in front of him.

"do you want a broken nose?" Lincoln replied.

The two siblings stood in front of each other, giving one another a death glare, before Lynn scoffed and left the room.

"still got it" Lincoln thought to himself.

Again, Lincoln would've helped, but he didn't want Lynn taking credit for his work.

Lincoln went and sat on his bed, instead of continuing his drawing, Lincoln pulled out his phone and texted his friend Clyde.

"hey Clyde, you there?" Lincoln texted.

He waited for a reply and he got one "yup, what's up?" he said.

"I need advice" he said.

"sure!" Clyde said replied.

"Lynn asked me to do her art project for her, I would've done it but I wasn't comfortable letting her take credit for my work" Lincoln explained.

"right?" Clyde texted back.

"was that a smart choice?" Lincoln asked him.

"yeah, I don't think you should let anyone, let alone your sister, pass off your drawing as their own" Clyde said to his friend.

"thanks Clyde" Lincoln said.

Lynn may be pissed at Lincoln, but he doesn't have to do something he wasn't happy about.

* * *

**30 minutes later**

Lincoln was back at finishing his drawing, once he finished Lincoln took a good look at it.

"nice" he thought.

Lincoln then closed his journal and put it back under his pillow along with his pen.

He then needed to go to the bathroom, but before he could get up, Lincolns door swung open revealing Lynn again.

"okay Lincoln, we have a problem" she said with a concerned look on her face.

"what is it" he said, sounding like he didn't want to know.

"you know I said I needed you to help me with my project-" Lincoln then cut her off.

"you didn't need help you wanted me to do it" he said correcting her.

"yeah whatever!" she said "I may have told my friends in my class that you would do theirs for them" she said bracing herself for what Lincoln was about to do.

Lincoln just stood there, not sure what to even say, he was mad, but didn't know how to express it to her.

"Lynn" he started.

Lincoln was gonna say something else but he turned around to face away from her and started rubbing his temples, rage was starting to fill his body.

"why? Just why did you have to tell them that! Without even coming to me to check?!" Lincoln said sounding very mad at her.

"come on bro, when have you ever said no to your favourite sister" Lynn said.

"I don't have a favourite, and why would you think I'd do your project plus your friends?" Lincoln said.

The argument caused some of the other siblings to come over to see what was going on.

Lori was walking up the stairs texting on her phone to Bobby, before she could turn to head to the bathroom, she noticed the crowd over at Lincolns door.

"what's going on?" she said looking away from her phone.

"Lincoln and Lynn are having a fight" Lana said.

"about?" she said.

"beats me" she said turning her head back at the argument.

Lori sighed and walked up to see what was going on.

Lincoln was venting about how mad he was at Lynn now, Lynn kept trying to reason with him, but he was having none of it.

"what are you two fighting about" Lori said.

"Lynn is trying to get me to do her art project for her and her friends" Lincoln said as he started to calm down.

"so? It's just one project" she said thinking that's the problem.

"um, no its not one" Lynn said.

"how many is it?" Lori said.

"somewhere around...6?" she said trying to make it sound not as bad as it is.

"6? You want our brother to do yours and your friends 6 art projects?" Lori said making sure she wasn't hearing things.

"by Friday yeah" she said.

"Lynn you can't make Lincoln do that" Lori said, defending her brother.

"she promised her friends that before coming to me!" Lincoln said, now feeling angrier.

"Lincoln, go into my room, calm down and I'll talk to Lynn" Lori said as her and her sisters cleared a path for their brother.

Lincoln left to go into Lori's room, leaving Lynn trapped in Lincolns room with her sisters blocking the door.

"Lynn, why didn't you ask Lincoln first before telling your friends he'll do theirs too?" Lori asked Lynn.

"I figured since he loves art now, he'd be willing to do more than one drawing" Lynn said.

"but this is completely the opposite" Lori said.

Then Luan chimed in "you made it look like you were using him"

"but not in like a good way" Leni said.

"okay, I get it" Lynn said "but what am I gonna do? My friends will kill me" she said.

"that's your problem dude, not ours or little bro's" Luna said.

The sisters left to their rooms, leaving only Lori and Lynn.

"you're not getting Lincoln to do your project, right?" Lori said.

"fine, I won't" Lynn said.

Lori nodded and walked back to her and Leni's room, leaving Lynn still standing in Lincolns room.

"I'm so getting my ass beat" Lynn mumbled as she walked to her room.

Lori walked in and saw Lincoln was sitting next to Leni on her bed.

"Lori" Leni said motioning her to sit next to Lincoln on the other side.

Lori didn't know why, but sat down anyway.

"what is it?" Lori asked Leni.

"Lincoln is still kind of mad at Lynn" Leni said rubbing Lincolns shoulder.

"come on Lincoln, we talked to Lynn" Lori said.

"I know but, I'm still mad" he said.

"want to hang with us for a bit? Take your mind of it?" Lori said.

"yeah, thanks" Lincoln said.

Lori opened her arms to let Lincoln into a hug, Leni joined in too, giving Lincoln a group hug.

"come on, let's go watch something" Lori said breaking up the hug and standing up.

Lincoln and Leni followed as they went downstairs to the living room.

"what you want to watch?" Lori asked her bro and sis.

"anything I'm fine with" Leni said.

"same" Lincoln said.

They sat down on the couch together, Lori browsed through some movies and found one they might enjoy. Lori put on a movie about finding a fish, it just got released this year so why not watch it.

After watching only a few minutes of it, the rest of Lincolns sisters came to join them, apart from Lynn. Everyone was enjoying the movie, spending time with each other and all that.

After a while of watching, Lincoln noticed Lynn coming down the stairs, she came in and saw what everyone was watching.

"this new?" Lynn said as she sat down on the floor.

"yeah" everyone said in unison.

While watching, Lincoln felt his stomach growl, so he got up and left to go to the kitchen.

Lincoln was looking in the fridge and took out a little plastic container. It had some leftover macaroni, Lincoln put it in the microwave for a few minutes.

Lincoln leaned against the counter waiting for it to finish. Lynn then walked acting like she didn't expect Lincoln to be in the kitchen.

"hey bro" she said walking up to him.

"hey Lynn" Lincoln replied to her.

"I want to say I'm sorry, about all that before, just got off the phone with my friends letting them know" she said.

Lincoln felt happy to hear this, but was still mad.

"you know Lynn, how about I do it" Lincoln said.

"what?" Lynn said sounding confused.

"I'll do your friends project" he repeated.

"seriously?" she said perking up.

"yeah, I mean, as long as you don't do it again, I'm cool with it" he said.

"my god Lincoln, you're a lifesaver" Lynn said exhaling.

The microwave then dinged; Lincoln took out the container, he grabbed a spoon and opened it.

"I'll go tell my friends then" she said.

"yeah, tell them I'll give you the work so you can give them it" Lincoln said as he was eating the macaroni.

"alright bro" Lynn said punching his arm lightly.

Lynn left the kitchen to go upstairs.

While Lincoln was smiling and enjoying his food, he saw Lori walk in.

"hey, did Lynn say sorry?" she asked her brother.

"yeah" he said.

"alright, that's good, hope that made you feel better" Lori said as she walked up the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water.

Once she left, Lincoln felt a grin on his face show.

"not yet" he muttered.

**Well, that's the end of the first chapter. I hope you all enjoyed ****reading and i hope you all look forward to new chapters. that's all for now, if you have any questions, you can message me on here, or message me through my discord tag (***_-||𝕊𝕟𝕠𝕨||-_*#8660**) anyway that's it for now, and i'll see you in the next chapter.**


	2. Projects

**Hey everyone and welcome to chapter 2. Before you start reading, I'd like to say that I have nothing to really say other than enjoy reading xD. So have fun reading and i'll see you at the end.**

* * *

It was late, it was around nearly midnight and the entire family were sound asleep, apart from Lincoln. He was in his room, on his bed with his laptop opened. Lincoln was browsing through some guitar designs, thinking he could get some inspiration when he goes to help Sam.

Lincoln felt his phone vibrate on his pocket, he took his phone out and saw he got a text from Sam. Lincoln got Luna to give her his number so they wouldn't have to meet up all the time to talk.

"u up?" she texted.

"yeah, what's up?" Lincoln replied.

"something came up for tomorrow, so can you come over on Friday?" she texted back.

"sure, I can" he replied back.

"thanks" she texted.

"really quick though, I was looking at some designs for the guitars, want me to show you when I come over?" Lincoln asked her.

"yeah, some people requested for whatever design" Sam texted back to Lincoln.

"alright" he texted.

Lincoln then remembered something after sending the text.

He closed his laptop and put his phone on top, he pushed them aside and stood up to open his door.

Lincoln slowly opened the door, double checking that everyone was still asleep, good thing they had thin walls in the house so he could hear their snores. Lincoln then closed his door, he opened his dresser and pulled out a few portraits sized papers.

He sat on the floor with one paper in front of him, he took out his pen and started to draw. Lincoln thought about what Lynn said, he was gonna do what she said and get her friends A's... but not in a good way her and her friends would want.

Lincoln found a way to do what she wanted even though he never does, but he'd be happy about it for once. Lincoln started to draw Lynn's project, she said she wanted to be surrounded by sports and all that, but to Lincoln that seemed too boring to do. Lincoln tried as best as he can to do a self-portrait of Lynn. Once that was done, instead of drawing sports balls and the equipment for them, Lincoln drew Lynn wearing a specific team she hates, wearing their team shirt and other clothing the team wears, scarfs, hat etc. He then added in 3D drawings of the teams name around her.

Lincoln moved onto one of Lynn's friends. Now he wasn't given much information about her friend, so Lincoln tried thinking of the types of friends Lynn would hang with. Lincoln noticed how Lynn doesn't embrace her feminine side, no make-up, no dresses, none of that. So, Lincoln prayed that one of her friends was kind of the same as her.

Lincoln started to draw every make-up item he could think of, that didn't take much thinking since he's basically around girls 24/7. Lincoln then drew in some dresses from memory as he saw the amount of dresses Lori and Leni fight about. Lincoln then finished the drawing, titled "I love everything" making sure to make it a clearer point than it is already.

He then moved onto another one, this was gonna take all night.

* * *

**Hours later**

Lincoln stayed up for nearly 3 hours getting all the drawings done. Once he finished the last one, Lincoln pulled out some portrait sized envelopes from under his bed and put them in. Lincoln labelled Lynn's envelope, but didn't care about the others, he'd just tell her it doesn't matter which one they get, they'll get an A either way.

Lincoln then looked at his watch and saw it was almost 4AM, this didn't bother him. Lincoln turned his light off and climbed into bed. He layed for a while with his eyes shut and drifted off to sleep, with a smile on his face.

* * *

**3 hours later**

Lincoln woke up to the sound of his alarm, even though Lincoln didn't want to get up, he forced himself anyway. He got up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, Lincoln opened his door and was greeted with the usual line to the bathroom.

Lincoln got in line, standing behind Lynn and now greeted with Lana standing behind him.

Lynn noticed and turned to face Lincoln.

"morning Linc" she said giving him a small punch on the shoulder.

"morning sis" Lincoln replied yawning.

"damn you sound tired, maybe you should get more sleep" she said laughing a big and turning back around.

"well it was either do your projects or never" he said.

This made Lynn turn around yet again.

"you already done them?" she asked.

"yep, and it doesn't matter which one you give your friends by the way, they'll get an A" Lincoln said.

"thanks, Linc" Lynn said punching her brothers shoulder lightly.

* * *

**One boring wait in the line later**

After a while, Lynn came out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her chest and walked to her room. Lincoln then walked in and went through his daily routine in the bathroom. Lincoln was quick to finish since he isn't like the rest of his sisters.

Lincoln exited with a towel around his waist and made his way to his room. He got dressed and exited his room with his backpack. Lincoln came downstairs and saw breakfast was already made, however Lincoln wasn't hungry.

"I'm gonna walk to school!" Lincoln called out to Lori.

Lori didn't respond.

"if I get a phone call from you asking where I am, you better get your ears checked" he whispered under his breath.

Lincoln left the house and started walking to school.

* * *

**Later**

After a walk from the house to the school, Lincoln arrived. Lincoln saw Clyde outside of the school, waiting for him.

Lincoln waved at Clyde as he got closer to him.

"hey Clyde" Lincoln said as he walked up to him.

"hey Linc" Clyde said.

Clyde saw that Lincoln looked really tired on a count of him trying to keep his eyes open.

"when did you hit the hay?" Clyde said as he and Lincoln walked into the school.

"no more than a few hours I think" Lincoln yawned.

"Lincoln! You know you should always get at least more than 6 hours of sleep" Clyde said letting him know.

"yeah, I can tell" Lincoln said "swear to god, my eyelids feel like a broken garage door, can't keep them up"

Just as Lincoln and Clyde headed to homeroom, Lincoln saw Ronnie-Anne standing beside the door.

"you go in Clyde" Lincoln said to him.

Clyde walked in while Lincoln stayed back to talk to Ronnie.

"hey lame-o" she said to Lincoln.

"hey" Lincoln replied.

"you look like you could use a nap" she said.

"believe me, I want to" Lincoln yawned.

"what you been up doing? Having some "you" time?" she laughed.

"no" Lincoln moaned "i was doing my sister Lynn's project for her and her friends"

"what? You are such a dork doing others work, think you can do mine too?" she said giving him a light punch on the arm.

"it's not what you think" he said as he walked into the classroom.

Ronnie-Anne stood there confused then followed him.

"hang on lame-o" she said grabbing his arm and pulling him back "what do you mean?" she asked him.

"oh, I did their work that can get them an A, but they won't be happy about what they're turning in" he said with a smirk.

"what did you do?" she asked him now curious.

"I'll tell you later" he said as Lincoln walked to his seat.

Lincoln felt like laying his head on his desk and drifting back off to sleep, but if he did then he'd probably be getting yelled at.

An entire day of school later

Lincoln, Clyde and Ronnie-Anne were walking home together, Lincoln was telling them about what he done and if they don't see him next week, call the police.

Lincoln finished telling them about his plan being finished.

"Lincoln, that might the smartest plan you've ever came up with" Ronnie-Anne said.

"thanks" he said.

"seriously Lincoln, I don't know how Lynn can have a reason to beat you for that" Clyde said.

"well, sometimes you have to be smart about these thing" Lincoln shrugged.

"well i hope you don't get your ass beat into oblivion" Ronnie-Anne said as she ran up to her house and went inside.

Lincoln and Clyde continued to walk home, they arrived at Clyde's house.

"see ya tomorrow Lincoln" Clyde said running off into his house.

"will do" Lincoln said.

Lincoln continued his walk home.

* * *

**Later**

Lincoln arrived home, he walked in a made his way upstairs and into his room. Lincoln closed his door, not even a minute later, he heard a knock.

"come in" he said.

The door opened and he saw it was Lynn.

"hey Lynn" he said.

"hey bro" she said "think I can get those drawings?" she asked him.

"i thought your projects weren't meant to be in until Friday?" Lincoln said.

"i know, just i want to give them to my friends so we can hand them in early" she said.

"alright then?" he said.

Lincoln didn't want to start an argument since there wasn't really a point.

Lincoln took the envelopes off the dresser and handed her them.

"ah, thanks bro" she said as she took them.

Lynn was then about to open the one that was marked hers, but Lincoln stopped her.

"what are you doing?" he said.

"I want to look at it, see how it is" she said and tried again, but Lincoln stopped her again.

"Lynn, its fine, it's a guarantee A for you and your friends" he said.

"promise?" she said.

"yeah, I promise" he said.

Lynn was a bit curious why he didn't want her to open them, but she just shrugged it off.

"thanks a lot, Linc" she said giving him a light punch on the arm yet again.

"no problem" he said rubbing his arm.

Lynn left the room, Lincoln then closed it, but before he could close it all the way, someone kicked their foot in between the door and the frame so he couldn't close it. Lincoln saw Lori was the one who kicked her foot out.

"Lincoln?" she said as she came in and closed the door behind her "why did Lynn leave your room with a few envelopes?" she asked him.

"I done her project for her" he said.

Lori was confused, after what happened yesterday with him being mad about it.

"Lincoln, I thought you said you were mad about it? She didn't threaten you, did she?" she said.

"don't worry, she didn't threaten me or anything" he said.

This only made Lori curious even more.

"I thought of a way to get an A for her and her friends, but they won't be happy about it" he said as Lincoln sat on his bed taking out homework he was given from school.

"I literally don't get it" she said.

"well, she said that she and her friends needed an A in the class, so I figured, I'd do just that, but the drawings won't be something for them to be happy about" Lincoln said, hoping that explanation was better.

"so what? You drew stuff they'd hate?" she said.

"in a way, yeah" he said. "it will also make them kind of embarrassed in front of the class since the stuff i drew is stuff they despise"

Lori started to chuckle a bit "Lincoln, you better hide from her when she turns them in" she said then left the room.

Lincoln wasn't entirely scared by her, but he was gonna have to prepare for the shit storm she and her friends will give him.

* * *

**And ladies and gentleman, is the end of the second chapter. I would've written more stuff in this chapter, but I've ran out of ideas to put in this chapter. Hope you enjoyed it anyway, if you want to message me about ideas you can do so by private messaging me, or message me through my discord tag (***_-||𝕊𝕟𝕠𝕨||-_*#8660**)**


	3. A fight and work to be done

**Welcome to chapter 3, I'd like to say that the Loud House episode "Space Invader" will be used in this chapter. Now that episode that's gonna be used in this chapter, is more likely to be like a "Deja vu" kind of thing, if you know what I mean. So, hope you enjoy it, and as usual, I'll see you at the end.**

* * *

Lincoln woke up, still tired and wanting to go back to sleep, he still forced himself to get up. Its Friday anyway, so there was something to look forward to today.

He got up and hear yelling outside of his room, Lincoln opened his door and his eardrums were greeted with Lynn and Lucy arguing about something. Lincoln saw the rest of his sisters were watching from outside the room.

Lincoln walked up to them.

"what's going on?" he asked Lori.

"Lynn and Lucy are having a fight" she said.

Lincoln couldn't tell what they were arguing about, but it just sounded like something he shouldn't get involved in.

"I would hate to get in the middle of that" Lori said.

"same" Lincoln said.

"kids! We have to leave in 30 minutes" Rita said from downstairs.

Everyone left to get ready, Lincoln went back into his room, he put on some deodorant and changed into his fresh clothes. Lincoln then left his room; he saw that Lynn and Lucy wasn't in their room.

"hm, they might be downstairs" he thought to himself.

Lincoln grabbed his backpack and went downstairs to get breakfast, he saw his sisters at the table, including Lucy and Lynn, leaving an empty seat in between them.

Unfortunately, this was the only seat left. Lincoln saw some of the girls gave him a sorry look.

He sighed and took the seat, he grabbed a box of cereal and made himself a bowl. Lincoln poured some milk in and saw Lucy and Lynn were giving each other glares across from him.

"you guys okay?" he asked them.

After saying that, Lincoln knew it wasn't the best choice he could make.

But they didn't say anything.

Lincoln took a spoonful of cereal and before he could eat it.

"hey Linc, can you pass the milk?" Lucy said as she sat there with a bowl of dry cornflakes in front of her.

The milk was on Lincolns other side from her.

"yeah sure" Lincoln said.

Before Lincoln could grab it, Lynn interfered.

"don't pass it to her" she said in a demanding tone in her voice.

"what?" Lincoln asked confused.

"if she wants the milk, she can get her butt off the seat and get it herself" she said trying to watch what she said in front of her young sisters.

Lincoln didn't know what to do.

"and if I pass it to her anyway?" Lincoln said.

"then you better sleep with an eye open tonight" she said.

"she just asked me to pass the milk, what's wrong with that?" Lincoln asked her.

Lynn didn't say anything, Lincoln waited for a response. Instead he took the milk and passed it to Lucy anyway.

"thanks, big bro" she said.

"yeah, just hope it was worth it" he muttered.

Lincoln looked at his cereal, but he didn't feel like eating it anymore since he didn't feel comfortable in this position.

Instead, Lincoln took out his journal and started writing down ideas for tonight.

Some of the girls took some peaks at it, but Lincoln didn't really mind it.

"what you doing Linc?" Lucy asked.

"just-" before he could say anything, Lynn cut him off.

"he's trying to work, leave him" Lynn said.

"oh my god Lynn, I just asked him, what? Is asking not allowed in the house anymore?" Lucy said.

Lynn muttered something, but Lincoln couldn't hear her.

Lincoln, now annoyed at this, shoved his notebook back into his bag and left the table.

"im gonna walk to school" he said.

As Lincoln walked out the door, all he could think of was how his weekend will go.

* * *

**(i'm not lazy) After school**

Lincoln was walking back from school, long day but he was glad he got through the day. Lincoln was walking to Sam's house; he already texted his mom saying he was gonna be at Clyde's. He just hopes Lynn and Lucy will settle things before he comes back.

As Lincoln arrived to Sam's house, he saw a note on the front door for him.

He took it off and read it.

"hey Lincoln, forgot I had band practice tonight, left a key under the matt, let yourself in.

"bit of a dumb idea if someone else saw this" he thought to himself.

Lincoln lifted the door matt and saw a silver key, he picked it up and unlocked the door.

He walked in and was immediately tackled to the ground by something!.

Lincoln saw it was a pretty large dog, to Lincoln it looked like a golden retriever. The dog started to lick his face.

Lincoln started laughing to this "okay, down boy!" Lincoln said as he wiped his face and pulled himself to his feet.

The dog was wagging his tail with excitement, he must love visitors.

"if only Sam reminded me about you" he chuckled and petted him.

Lincoln went over to the couch, sat down and pulled his journal out. He went over the ideas he had and which ones they could probably do tonight.

As Lincoln looked over his previous sketches, he saw there was another note on the tv across from him.

Lincoln got up and took the note off and read it.

"watch out for Ozzy and Axl, they're excited with visitors"

Lincoln chuckled a bit.

"could've wrote that before I opened the damn door" Lincoln laughed.

Lincoln saw the dog was Ozzy from its collar.

"where's Axl then?" Lincoln thought to himself.

Just then, Lincoln heard barking outside, he walked over to the backdoor and opened it to get tackled yet again by another dog!.

"you must be Axl" Lincoln said as he stood up.

Lincoln was now having two big dogs, jumping on him with excitement.

"down boys" he said getting them to calm down.

Lincoln walked over to the couch and continued to look over his drawings, with Ozzy and Axl laying down by the couch together.

* * *

**25 minutes later**

After Lincoln was done looking over the sketches and making a few changes, he started to draw Ozzy and Axl. Whilst in the middle of it, Lincoln felt his phone vibrate.

He saw Lori was calling him, so he answered "hello?" he said.

"Lincoln. We have a problem" Lori said.

There was some argument going on in the background, he figured it was Lynn and Lucy again.

"Lynn and Lucy?" he said.

"mhm" Lori said "Lynn didn't want to share a room with her anymore, and she's literally moving out of the room" she said.

"well where's Lynn gonna sleep?" Lincoln asked.

"you might not like it" Lori sighed.

Lincoln then realised where this was going "no" he said.

"Lincoln, me and Luna tried stopping her, but all she said was" Lori said and cleared her throat "Lincolns not here, so he'll have to tell me when he gets back!" she said giving an impression of Lynn.

"hey!" Lincoln heard in the background.

Lincoln sighed "alright, I'll deal with it tomorrow" he said.

"alright little bro" she said.

Lincoln hung up and saw the door open.

"hey Loudster" Sam said as she walked in with her guitar case.

"how was your band practice" Lincoln asked.

"pretty good, sorry I took a while, I walked Luna home" she said.

She dropped her case on the armchair.

"alright, the guitar bodies are in my room, all we have to do is design them, and let the buyers put them together" she said as she went into her room to get them.

"we aren't gonna build them for them?" Lincoln asked.

"I said I can get them the designs; I didn't say I'll build them for them" she said as she came out with a few guitar bodies.

A couple were for acoustic and a couple were for electric.

"start with the acoustic?" Lincoln asked her.

"yep" she said taking one.

* * *

**Later**

Lincoln and Sam started working together, Lincoln showed her his ideas and so did Sam. The put their ideas together and started off with ones for the people who wanted whatever they can make.

Sam started off with drawing the outlines, they put together the idea of a having the bottom part of the body with a red flame and as the flame extended to the end of it, they would have the flame turn into notes as it reached up into the neck for the guitar.

As Sam finished that off, Lincoln was left with the colour, and that of course meant he had to spray paint it to make things quicker. Lincoln got some masking tape and taped off the background, leaving the notes and flames for him to paint.

Lincoln then took the guitar out the back and set it down on the concrete floor.

Before he could take one of the cans Sam already had, she stopped him.

"I got this" she said handing him a respiratory mask.

"thanks" he said putting it on.

* * *

**After painting**

Lincoln finished painting, he set it aside and saw Sam was already working on the next one.

She was drawing one that was requested from someone.

This was gonna be a long night.

The next morning

Lincoln woke up the next morning, he was laying on the couch with Axl beside him. Lincoln laughed a bit and petted him as he got up.

He looked at his watch and saw it was the crack of dawn.

Lincoln grabbed his bag and was about to walk out before he thought of something.

He took his journal out and tore a page out of it and split it into a few square pieces.

Lincoln wrote down something on each of them and left.

* * *

**Few minutes later**

Lincoln arrived home, he walked in, trying not to wake anyone up. He then tip toed up the stairs, before Lincoln could make his way to his door, he then remembered something.

"shit" he said to himself.

Lincoln obviously didn't want to deal with Lynn's snoring since he was tired to even do so. Lincoln opened his bedroom door and saw his room was filled with sports balls, a set of Lynn's clothes on top of his dresser and his Ace Savvy poster on the floor and replaced with a poster of some sports player Lynn likes. Lincoln took his pillow and left to go downstairs to the living room. He layed down and honestly prayed when he wakes up, this will get fixed today or tomorrow at least.

* * *

**And that my friends, is the end of the chapter. Hope you liked it, I know that the whole "space invader" stuff wasn't involved as much, but that will continue in the next chapter coming. If you want to suggest ideas, you can privately message me, or message me through my discord tag (***_-||𝕊𝕟𝕠𝕨||-_*#8660**) that's all for now, and I'll see you in the next chapter.**


	4. The protocol

**Welcome to the next chapter people. Hope you enjoy this one and I'll see you at the end of it.**

* * *

**Morning**

Lincoln woke up to a nice smell of bacon in the air. He got up and rubbed the sleep out his eyes and went to see who was cooking. He saw his mom was cooking breakfast for everyone.

"hey mom" Lincoln said.

"oh, Lincoln your up" she said, still focusing on cooking.

"yeah" he said as he went over and sat at the table.

"I saw you were sleeping on the couch" she said turning the heat down for the bacon "I thought you were staying at Clyde's?" she said turning around.

"I was, but..." Lincoln couldn't really think of an excuse.

"but?" she said.

Lincoln quickly acted "he had a family emergency, so he and his dads dropped me off" he said.

"what was the emergency?" she asked.

"they wouldn't say" he said.

"oh, well okay" she said as she turned back around to make the eggs.

Lincoln let out a sigh of relief, then he remembered something.

"so, Lynn's now moved into my room?" he asked.

"apparently" she said.

"well why did you stop her?" Lincoln asked his mom.

This was confusing to Lincoln, because parents should be in control of what their children do in the house.

"me and your father was out for date night, Lori called us about it, but there wasn't anything we could do over the phone" she said.

"why didn't you tell Lynn over the phone?" Lincoln thought.

Lincoln didn't want to start an argument over this with his mom, but hopefully they'll do something about it today, if not, then there will be hell to pay.

* * *

**Later**

The rest of the family came out of their rooms and joined Lincoln at the table for breakfast. Once Rita got the food out, everyone started taking decent sized portions for themselves, however there wasn't really any bacon left after that.

Lincoln was enjoying his breakfast, before noticing Lynn wasn't at the table.

"where's Lynn?" Lincoln asked his sisters.

"sister fight protocol" Lori said as she was texting on her phone.

This irritated Lincoln "seriously?" he sighed.

"either the protocol or I'll summon the ghosts in this house on her" Lucy said darkly.

Lincoln then decided to ask "what was the fight about?" he said.

"okay" Lori sighed and put her phone down "Lynn and Lucy had another "roommate fight" Lynn complaining about Lucy's bats and Lucy complaining about Lynn leaving her sports balls around" she said "then Lynn decided to move out and realising you weren't home, she said she'd be staying in your room for the night" Lori finished.

Luna then chimed in "I tried telling her you wouldn't like that bro, but of course she wouldn't listen" she said.

"well thanks for at least doing something other than the rest of you" Lincoln said as he was kinda annoyed no one else tried to help.

Lucy then got up from her chair and left to go upstairs.

Just as everyone heard the door upstairs shut, Lori turned to Leni.

"alright Leni, take Lynn's breakfast upstairs" she said.

"okay!" she said as she went under the table.

"what?" Lincoln said.

"well obviously we have to keep them separate, so Lynn's gonna stay in your room" Lori said.

Lincoln groaned to this.

"um" Leni said as she popped back up.

"what?" Lori said.

"yeah, I think Lisa turned the food invisible" Leni said as she held up an empty plate.

"who ate Lynn's breakfast?" Lori said as she looked at her siblings.

Just then, Lana let out a loud burp, causing everyone to look at her.

"what?" Lana said.

The rest of her siblings moaned to this.

"guess Lynn's gonna have to miss out on breakfast" Lori said as she took her plate to the sink.

Lincoln then thought of something.

"Lori?" Lincoln said getting her attention.

"what twerp" she said turning around.

"if Lynn and Lucy are separated, then who's gonna do their part of the dishes chore?" he asked.

Lynn, Lucy and Luan do the dishes together, however Luan might be on her own at this point.

"I'd make a joke about this but I can't DISH one up! Haha" Luan said "but seriously, I'm not doing the dishes on my own" she said.

"alright" Lori sighed "who's gonna help Luan before we go to the mall" she said.

"we're going to the mall?" Lincoln said.

"yeah, we agreed on its last night" she said.

"I didn't get a vote in" Lincoln said.

"you literally weren't home" she said.

"there's a thing called a phone for you to call and text people, maybe you've heard of it?" he said.

"whatever, so who's gonna help?" she said.

Everyone looked at each other.

"dibs not it!" everyone said as they put their finger to their nose.

Unfortunately, Lincoln was the last to do it.

"dang it" he muttered.

"alright, now that that's done, Lana, Lola, keep Lynn in Lincolns room, if she leaves, Leni and me will keep Lucy out of her sight" Lori said "Luna, sorry but gonna need you to help Luan and Lincoln" she said.

Luna sighed a bit "alright dude" she said.

Everyone left the table after taking their plates to the sink. Leaving the sink filled with dirty dishes.

"alright, I'll wash, Lincoln you dry and Luna you put them back" Luan said.

Luan started washing some plates, handed one by one to Lincoln to dry, then handed them to Luna to put away.

A couple minutes later, Luna got a phone call. She picked it up while putting the plates back with her other hand.

"what?" Luna said sniggering.

Luan and Lincoln looked at each other and back at her.

"alright babe" she said hanging up and letting out a laugh.

"who was that?" Luan asked her.

"Sam" she said.

"what did she say?" Luan asked her.

Luna looked at Lincoln and then back to Luan "I'll tell you later dudette" she said.

They continued washing dishes while everyone else were keeping Lynn and Lucy separate.

* * *

**Upstairs**

Lola and Lana were guarding Lincolns room like knights, except without the armour and swords.

Lucy was in the bathroom showering while Lori was on her phone and Leni was reading a magazine.

Just then, the bedroom door opened and Lynn was about to leave before getting stopped by the twins.

"where are you going" Lana said.

"the bathroom" she said.

"you can't" Lola said.

"well where am I gonna take a dump?" she said.

Lori noticed what was going on. She creaked the bathroom door open.

"Lucy, how long you gonna be!?" she said.

"I'm just drying myself" Lucy said.

Lori then saw Lynn was trying to push past the twins.

"no time to dry" Lori said as she reached in and pulled Lucy out and pushed her into Lori and Leni's room.

Lori gave Lola and Lana the thumbs up.

"okay, you can go now" Lola said smiling.

Lynn ran to the bathroom and closed the door.

Lori let out a sigh of relief before noticing after all that, Leni was still reading her magazine.

"ahem" Lori faked coughed to get her attention.

Leni looked up from her magazine "you have a cold?" she said.

"ugh" Lori said.

* * *

**Back downstairs**

Dishes were finished now. Luna and Luan went upstairs to help with the protocol, while Lincoln does what he always does.

Stay out of the way.

Lincoln was thinking about what to do, maybe draw? Oh, wait his journal is in his room. Maybe read comics? Oh, wait there in his room too. Maybe play a video game, aw wait he keeps them in his room now.

"maybe tv?" he said.

He picked up the remote and started to browse through some shows until he found one he can watch.

"ahh, peace and quiet" Lincoln said as he watched the tv

30 minutes later

"YOU DON'T KNOW HOW TO KEEP THINGS TO YOURSELF!" Lynn yelled.

"AT LEAST I KNOW HOW TO KEEP MY SIDE OF THE ROOM CLEAN" Lucy yelled back.

Lucy and Lynn were behind the couch where Lincoln was sitting.

"how the hell did they get down here?" Lincoln thought to himself.

* * *

**5 minutes ago**

Lynn was back in Lincolns room and Lucy was back in her room. Luna and Luan took over for the twins, letting them take a break. Luna was listening to music; Luan was holding her puppet Mr. Coconut's having him tell jokes... or telling herself jokes? And Lori was on a phone call with Bobby while Leni was painting her toe nails.

Lori then needed the toilet, she got up.

"I'm going to the bathroom" she told her sisters as she went and closed the bathroom door.

Luan then thought of a good joke, but she didn't have her joke book on her.

"I'm gonna get my book, don't get LOST FOR WORDS when I leave" she said laughing.

This now leaving Luna and Leni, however, Leni finished up her nail polish and needed more.

She left to her room to go get more. Luna was now alone with her headphones on and eyes closed, not realising it.

"hey, is it alright to come out?" Lynn said from inside the room.

No response.

"can I come out? I need to get a water" Lucy said inside her room.

Again, no response.

At the same time, they both opened their doors and saw each other.

Lynn gave Lucy a glare, Lucy gave Lynn...maybe a glare?

"see you've still taken over Lincolns room" Lucy said.

"goth little b-" Lynn stopped, realising what she nearly said.

Instead, Lynn walked downstairs with Lucy following her.

"why are you following me?" Lynn said turning around.

Lucy didn't say anything, she pushed by Lynn and walked towards the parent's room. Lucy knocked on the door and waited for a response.

"mom and dad are out" Lincoln said from the couch.

"dang it" Lucy said "sigh" she said again.

Lynn then walked up to Lucy "do you always have to say "sigh" all the time" Lynn said mimicking her sister.

"at least I know how to keep the room from smelling like a locker room" Lucy said back to her.

This triggered Lynn.

"YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW HOW TO KEEP THINGS TO YOURSELF" Lynn yelled at her.

"AT LEAST I KNOW HOW TO KEEP MY SIDE OF THE ROOM CLEAN" Lucy yelled back.

* * *

**Present**

Lincoln now couldn't hear the tv.

"how could this get any worse" he moaned in his mind.

He spoke too soon and heard a bunch of footsteps coming down the stairs.

Lori got in between Lynn and Lucy but they still kept yelling at each other.

"why weren't you guys keeping an eye on them!?" Lori said.

"I went to get my book"

"I went to get my nail polish"

"wait, you bro's didn't tell me that!" Luna said.

"well you would've if you didn't have your stupid headphones in!" Luan said.

"watch it dude!" Luna said back to Luan.

Lori then took her attention off them and onto Leni.

"Leni, you left Luna alone guarding both doors without knowing?" she said.

"sorry, but I needed more nail polish" Leni said.

"you seriously left for some stupid polish?" Lori said, now getting out the way of Lucy and Lynn to walk up to Leni.

Now, all the sisters were behind the couch, yelling at each other.

Lincoln turned around to see what was happening, only to be greeted with them fighting, and creating...a sisternado.

Lincoln quickly ran to the stairs and back up to his room before getting sucked into it again. Thankfully he made it to his room, unfortunately, he forgot Lynn was in it all night.

His room was smelling like a locker room...huh, no wonder Lucy couldn't stand Lynn.

Lincoln opened his window to get the stink out, he sprayed some air freshener and started to clean by putting everything back where it was.

**15 minutes later**

Finally, Lincolns room was back to how he left it. Lincoln then realised its gone quiet, he opened the door and realised the fighting stopped.

"thank god" he said as he layed down on his bed.

Before Lincoln could do anything else, his door opened and revealed Lynn.

He tried not to groan...but there was nothing stopping that.

"what is it Lynn" he said sitting up to face her.

"still mad at Lucy, so you know" she said shrugging.

"get out" he said.

"what did you say?" Lynn said.

"just because you and Lucy had a fight, doesn't mean that my room can be a cool off zone for you all" Lincoln finally said.

"so? where am i gonna sleep" Lynn asked her brother.

Lincoln got up from his bed and pushed her out of his room "downstairs there's a couch, use it" and he closed the door.

Lynn knocked on his door a few times, but he ignored it and went to bed.

* * *

**Well that's the end of chapter 4. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and if you want to suggest ideas you can either message me on here, or through my discord tag ***_-𝕊𝕟𝕠𝕨-_*#8660**. But that's all for now and I'll see you in the next chapter.**


	5. Lynn's anger and The mall

**How's it going everyone, my name is wolfinton. I'm sure you all know that I haven't posted anything on here since we went into lockdown. Reason for that is I was given a lot of school work online everyday apart from the weekends. So, its most likely I will be delayed on posting future chapters, but just to let you all know, I am not done with this story yet. Anyway, enough of me talking, have fun reading and I'll see you at the end.**

* * *

It was morning, Lincoln was still in bed sleeping, but some of the girls were up and eating breakfast. Lori, Lynn, Luna, Leni and Lisa were sitting together having cereal, they were planning on going to the mall together, but they had to wait for everyone else to wake up. Lynn was eating a bowl of oatmeal, she and Lucy were still kind of mad at each other, but not as much as before. Then suddenly, they all heard a knock at the door. Lori got up and answered it.

Lori saw two girls standing in front of her, they looked to be Lynn's age.

"Is Lynn home" One of them asked Lori.

"Uh, yeah?" Lori said as she turned to look at Lynn "Lynn!" Lori said, trying not to wake everyone up.

Lynn looked behind her to see Lori. Lori jerked her head to the door, meaning someone was asking for her.

She got up from her chair and went over to the door, Lori then going back to her chair to talk to Leni.

Lynn saw it was her friends, Margo and Polly...also the girls who she got Lincoln to do their homework for.

"Oh, hey guys" Lynn said as she stepped outside and closed the door so they can talk in private "What's up?" She asked them.

"This" Margo said as she held out the envelope Lincoln put her homework in.

"What's wrong?" Lynn said taking it.

"Have a look" Polly said with her arms crossed.

Lynn looked confused, she took out the paper that was in it and saw what she was given. Knowing her friend, she despised the stuff drawn on the paper.

Lynn looked back up at them even more confused.

"...um..." Was all Lynn was able to say.

"I forgot to hand mine in, but Polly already handed hers in, so did the others" Margo said.

"But...what?" Lynn said trying to process what she was looking at.

"Where's your bro" Margo said snatching the paper and envelope back.

Lynn didn't know what to do or say.

"He's...at his friend's house" Lynn told them.

"Well, let us know when he comes back, because we need to speak to him" Polly said turning around and leaving with Morgan following her in tow.

Lynn was starting to feel herself fill with anger. She went back inside, but instead of going back to the table, she headed upstairs.

She got to Lincolns door and knocked on it a few times hard. She didn't want to wait, so instead she let herself in. Lincoln was just starting to fully wake up, but was still half asleep.

"Wha?" Lincoln said yawning and rubbing his eyes.

"Wake your butt up stincoln" Lynn said as she walked in and closed the door.

"What do you want" Lincoln said, still tired, but trying to understand what was going on.

"I just had my friends at the door, and they showed me what you gave to one of them" Lynn said angrily at her brother.

This making Lincoln fully wake up realising that this was real.

"Oh...And?" He said.

"Why the hell did you do that!? I already handed mine in and I don't know what you even done for mine!" Lynn yelled, not caring If she woke the others up.

Lincoln didn't know what to do.

"You should count yourself lucky because my friends wanted to talk to you, in others words it would mean you having every bone in your body broken!" Lynn said as she got closer to Lincoln, making him back up until his back was pressed up to the wall.

"Lynn, let me explain" he said holding his arms in front of her.

"Go on" She said.

"All you wanted was for me to get you guys an A in the class, you didn't really say it had to be something specific you and your friends wanted" He said. "So, when you think about it, I don't see what the big problem is" He said with a shrug.

Lynn got even madder.

"You better hope I don't knock your teeth out" Lynn growled.

"But what did I do wrong?" Lincoln asked.

"You might've embarrassed me and my friends from whatever kind of thing you drew for us!" Lynn yelled.

"But they're gonna get you guys A's, isn't that what you wanted?" Lincoln asked.

Lincoln then realised his parents were coming up the stairs followed by Lori, Leni and Luna behind them.

"Kids, what's going on?" Rita asked.

"Lynn's mad at something that doesn't seem that bad" Lincoln said.

"Not that bad?!" Lynn said.

Lynn Sr got in between them "what's going on" He asked them.

"I-" Lincoln was cut off by Lynn.

"Lincoln is about to have me and my friends embarrassed in front of the class!" Lynn said.

"What did he do?" Rita asked her daughter.

Lynn was about to answer, but Lincoln answered quicker "for getting her and her friends an A in art class" He said.

"What?" the parents said in unison.

Lynn shot a dagger look at Lincoln.

"Junior, I thought you weren't gonna get Lincoln to do your homework" Lynn Sr said to his daughter.

"Well yeah, but he offered to do it anyway" She said.

"Is that true Lincoln?" Rita asked her son.

"Yeah, but she and her friends aren't that happy about what I drew, even though it will get them all A's" He said shrugging.

"What did he do for your homework?" Lynn Sr asked.

"I don't know, I didn't get to look, but I know it's something that I won't like" She said.

This made the parents kind of shocked to hear this.

"So, because you won't like it, even though it can get you an A, you're mad at your brother?" Rita asked Lynn.

"No, but-" Lynn was cut off by Lynn Sr.

"Lynn, leave your brother alone" Lynn Sr said leaving the room.

The parents and the rest of the siblings went downstairs, but Lynn didn't leave Lincoln's room.

"You gonna leave?" Lincoln asked Lynn.

Lynn mumbled something that Lincoln couldn't hear, but it was probably something like "You. Are. Dead" And then she walked out his room.

Lincoln didn't know what else to do, but all he knew was that he'd have to avoid his sister and her friends when he's coming home from school.

Lincoln decided not to think about it until Monday comes.

"Hey Lincoln! Remember were going to the mall" Lori said from downstairs as she passed the stairs.

"Aw shit" Lincoln mumbled to himself.

Lincoln decided to suck it up and just try to get through the day without dying...to Lincoln that's pretty much the daily routine in the house itself.

He exited his room and got to the bathroom to...well clean up.

* * *

**Later**

Lincoln came out the bathroom with a towel wrapped around him and his hair half dried.

He got to his bedroom and changed into his normal clothes. Except, Lincoln decided to wear something different than an orange polo shirt. He went through his drawers, but he of course had only orange polo shirts. Maybe going to the mall he can pick out something new!

That's if of course his sisters won't interfere and suggest stuff THEY would like him to wear.

"Maybe I can do it alone?" Lincoln thought.

He threw on his clothes and the polo shirt and went to grab some money.

"Maybe...$100?" He thought. "Yeah that's enough" He stuffed the folded cash into his pocket.

"Lincoln! Were about to-" Lori was caught off as he was coming down the stairs.

"Oh" She said.

"SO, we going?" Lincoln asked her.

"Uh, yeah" She said. "Come on you guys" Lori said as she left to start the van up.

"Have fun everyone" Lynn Sr said from inside the kitchen.

"Be back home by 6" Rita said.

"Will do" Lincoln said.

Lincoln and his sisters left the house and got into the van.

He was sitting next to Leni which isn't so bad for the length of a drive it is from the house to the mall.

* * *

**30 mins later**

After a loud normal car ride. The siblings made it to the mall. They got out the van and headed inside the mall.

Note: I have no idea what the mall layout is in the loud house, so I'm just gonna use layout ideas from a mall I go to and a loud house fanfiction I read.

The siblings were inside the mall and started talking about where they were going and where they will meet after.

"Okay, so we all meet the food court in a couple hours before we have to go home, deal?" Lori said.

"Deal!" they all said.

"So, what's everyone gonna do" Lori asked her sisters.

As everyone was discussing about what they were gonna buy, Lincoln was looking around if he can find a clothes store that his sisters won't go into.

He then found one in his sight that was for men clothing.

"Nice" Lincoln said to himself.

"Lincoln?" Someone said behind him.

Lincoln turned around and saw Lori was talking to him.

"Yeah?" He asked as he didn't hear her.

"What are you gonna do" She asked him.

"I might head to the video games store, check out the stuff they have" He said.

"Alright, don't get into trouble" She said.

Lincoln started heading for the store. But once he was out of their sight, Lincoln started going in the direction for the clothes store.

"Finally, alone time" Lincoln sighed in relief.

He headed to the clothes store and went for the shirts area. As Lincoln was browsing through the shirts, he wanted to go for something a little other than orange and it being a polo shirt.

After a little while of looking through the racks, Lincoln pulled out one that stood out more than the others.

Lincoln had a picked-out a t-shirt that was black with a pain bucket pouring white paint onto the bottom part of the shirt, making it a cool effect.

Lincoln grabbed that and was looking through more. He managed to find a couple more of the same shirts, one of them being a long sleeve one. He then wandered the store looking through some other stuff to kill time.

Lincoln decided to pay for the shirts and go to the video games store.

He paid for the shirts which ended up costing him $15, then headed to the video games store.

He walked in and started to go through some games that he might be interested in, or if there are any new releases. As Lincoln was picking some up and checking out the prices, he felt a tap on his shoulder.

Lincoln turned around and saw Sam.

"Oh, hey" He said turning around.

"Hey Linc" She said. "I sold the guitars and I got your half here" She said handing him some rolled up cash.

"Thanks" He said taking the money. "Wait, how'd you know I was here?" Lincoln asked her.

"Luna told me we couldn't hang because she was gonna be here, I figured you would be here too so, you know" She said laughing a bit about how she was right.

"Smart" Lincoln said. "Does Luna know you're here?" He asked her.

"Nah dude" She said. "I might surprise her, you know where she is?"

"Maybe the record store, were all gonna meet up at the food court for lunch, so I can hang with you if you want and we can go meet them" Lincoln said while he went back to browsing the games.

"Yeah, sounds fun little dude" Sam said bumping Lincolns shoulder with her fist.

"Which one do you think I should get?" Lincoln said as he held two video games in front of Sam.

One was about zombies and the other was about aliens.

"I don't play video games bro, but I'd have to say the zombie one" Sam said pointing to one.

"You don't play video games? Your missing out Sam" Lincoln joked.

"I have a cousin who loves video games, I might buy her one" Sam said "I don't know which one though" Sam said as she had tones of games in front of her.

"How old is she?" Lincoln asked Sam.

"12" Sam said.

"Maybe get her this" Lincoln said as he picked out a game which was about assassins.

"Think she might like it?" Sam said as she took it.

"Maybe, depending if she likes the series" Lincoln said as he and Sam went for the checkout.

They paid for their games separately and walked out the store.

"What do you want to do now?" Lincoln asked her.

"I actually need a new iPod, I broke mine" Sam said as she showed Lincoln her broken iPod that didn't seem to have anything wrong with it.

"What happened to it?" Lincoln asked her.

"I dropped it" Sam said.

Lincoln could tell she wasn't telling the truth.

"How come it isn't smashed or cracked?" Lincoln asked.

"I uh" Sam cleared her throat "I might've dropped it in the...toilet" Sam said quietly.

Lincoln tried not to laugh... but it was hopeless.

"Shut up" Sam said nudging Lincoln.

Lincoln caught his breath. "I'm sorry but it's funny!" Lincoln said.

Sam started to laugh a bit too. "Yeah whatever" She said.

The two made it to the electronic store and started to look through some cheap yet old iPods.

Sam was checking out a Nano iPod 7. it cost around $65, but she liked it since she had an old mini ipod.

"I'm gonna get this one" Sam said. "Think you might get one?" She asked Lincoln.

Lincoln thought about it, maybe listening to music while drawing or working on the guitar designs could be enjoyable even more.

"Yeah sure" He said.

The pair each picked out a Nano iPod 7 and payed for them. The left the store and Lincoln realised its closing to the time for meeting his siblings for lunch.

"Want to head to the food court?" Lincoln asked Sam.

"Hell yeah!" She said.

Lincoln and Sam headed to the food court. Lincoln then saw his sisters there waiting, Luna saw him and Sam and she was even surprised.

"Hey Luna" Sam said as she walked up to her and gave Luna a hug.

"When did you get here?" Luna asked her.

"I thought I'd surprise you" Sam said.

Luna chuckled a bit.

"What you got their bro?" Luna asked as she saw Lincoln had more than a video game.

"I bought some other stuff" He said as he sat down with his sisters.

"Let's see" Luna said as she sat down with him and Sam.

Lincoln decided to pull out the video games and set them on the table. Luna checked them out and thought they were pretty good.

He then took out the iPod in its box.

"Whoa, you got an iPod?" Luan said.

"Yeah, Sam was getting one so I thought I would get one too" Lincoln said.

"Hang on a moment" Lisa said, noticing something. "A Nano iPod 7 costs up to $64.99, where did you obtain such an amount of cash brother?" She asked him.

Since everyone didn't realise it, they were now curious.

"I uh-" Lincoln wasn't able to think of anything.

"I bought him it"

Lincoln turned his head, Sam told them she bought it.

"Aw that was like so sweet of you Samuel" Leni said.

"it's Sam" She said laughing.

"Oh yeah, sorry" Leni apologised.

Lori came back with everyone's food. Once she handed them out, Lincoln was left out.

"Sorry Lincoln, I didn't know what you wanted so" Lori handed him a $10 bill. "I want my change back" she demanded.

"Alright" Lincoln said as he got up and went to grab something.

Lincoln got a sandwich and a bag of chips and came back.

Lori had her hand out, expecting the change before Lincoln could even sit down.

"At least let me sit down before you want the change" He said.

Lori rolled her eyes and put her hand down.

Lincoln sat down and pulled the change out and slid it across to Lori.

Lori took it without saying anything.

"You're welcome" Lincoln said as he ate a crisp with a loud crunch.

She didn't respond and just went onto her phone while eating her food.

Lincoln noticed Lynn was eyeing Lincolns other bag that had his shirts in.

"You looking for something Lynn?" Lincoln asked her.

Lynn look up at him.

"What's in the other bag stincoln" She asked him.

"None of your business" He fired back.

"Actually, what is in the bag Linky? You didn't tell us" Leni asked now that she was curious.

"Maybe because I didn't want to?" He said as he started to eat his sandwich.

Lincoln started to open the iPod from its box, Sam and Luna were telling him about how to work it and how he can add songs to it.

While Luna was offering, she can help him when they get home, Lincoln had a feeling someone from the table was missing. At the corner of his right eye, he saw someone's hands from UNDER the table snatch his bag with the shirts in.

"What the?" Was all he said before seeing the twins empty it onto the table, showing the shirts, they all looked at Lincoln.

He accepted defeat, almost.

"So, I got some new shirts, any harm in that?" He said as he grabbed them off the table and the bag.

"Lincoln, we could've helped and picked out more for you" Leni said.

Lincoln's prediction about that happening was confirmed.

"And did it make you wonder why I shopped for them alone?" He said.

The girls got the message, but still stood their ground.

"Still thought, next time you want to get some new clothes, we'll come with" Lori said.

"Yeah, that won't happen" Lincoln said, not liking that idea at all.

"Anyway dude" Luna said, going back to telling him about the iPod along with Sam.

* * *

**An hour later**

After the siblings finished up their lunch, and Lincoln getting taught about how to use the iPod, they were ready to leave to go home.

They then made it to the van, as everyone was getting in, Sam was talking to Luna a couple cars away from them.

"Is everyone in?" Lori said from the front seat.

"No, Luna is talking to Sam" Lincoln told her.

"Well go get her then Linc" Lori told her brother.

Lincoln shrugged and did what he was asked, or more likely told.

Sam saw Lincoln coming their way and quickly told Luna which made her turn around.

"Hey bro" Luna said.

"Were about to leave, what are you two doing?" Lincoln asked his sister and friend.

"Something about a project" Sam told him.

"alright then, you coming Luna?" Lincoln asked her.

"Yeah, one sec" Luna said.

"Ok" Lincoln said as he started to walk back to the van.

"Hey Lincoln" Sam said.

Lincoln turned around.

"What's up?" He asked.

"I need to talk to you" She said.

Lincoln came back.

Luna and Sam were arranging for when they should meet up, and Luna left to go sit in the van.

"What is it?" Lincoln asked her.

"I got more design orders from people, some from even out of the school" She said.

"Oh nice" Lincoln said.

"I don't think we can keep doing these at my house, it's starting to stink of paint" She said with a chuckle.

"Well what do you have in mind?" Lincoln asked her.

"Ok" She started. "if you can, maybe you can work on some in your garage when everyone is sleeping, think you can do that?" Sam asked him.

Lincoln let that idea run through his mind for a bit. It is possible, he was able to sneak out the house before.

"Yeah okay" He agreed.

"Alright, awesome!" She said. "I can drop of the guitars in your garage and text you I've done it"

"Sounds good to me" He said.

Lincoln then vanzilla's horn repeatedly. He turned around and saw Lori gesturing for him to hurry up.

"Alright I'll see ya" Lincoln said as he ran to the van.

"Will do bro" Sam said as she walked off home.

Lincoln got into the van.

"What took you so long twerp!" Lori made a demanding question.

"She wanted to give me some tips on what songs I should add" He said as he buckled his seat belt in.

Lori sighed "Alright, is everyone in now?" She said.

Everyone replied 'Yeah'.

"Okay" She said as they drove off.

* * *

**Back home**

The siblings made it back home on time like their parents asked for them to be in at.

They all walked in with their things while their parents were sitting on the sofa asleep.

"Don't tell me they were watching a documentary" Lincoln thought as he looked at the tv.

"Yep, they were" Lincoln said with a deadpanned look.

"Everyone, go to your rooms" Lori whispered.

Everyone crept up the stairs and into their rooms to put away their stuff.

Lincoln put away his shirts and jumped on his bed with his iPod and laptop on his bed. Lincoln plugged the iPod into the laptop and started to follow Luna and Sam's instructions on how to add songs.

Once that was done, he was left with nothing really much to do. Maybe he could draw something.

Lincoln pulled out his journal from his dresser and pen. He layed on his bed with his knees pulled up so he can lay his journal on like a stand.

Lincoln didn't know what to really draw, he thought he should start working on the designs for the guitars. Lincoln started to draw some designs that revolved around music.

After a little while of drawing, Lincoln started to feel tired, but didn't want to sleep just yet. But he fell asleep anyway.

* * *

**Okay, that wasn't a really creative ending for this chapter ha-ha. Anyway, I'm glad I got this chapter out because I put this chapter on hold because I was busy with some other stuff (I'm lying, I was lazy to write) but I got it out. I did however got up to writing the part where Lynn confronts Lincoln, then after that i put it on hold, but its done now so yay. If you are wanting to submit chapter ideas or one-shot idea's, please message me on here on through my discord tag ***-𝕊𝕟𝕠𝕨-*#9422** But with that being said, I hope you all are staying safe and doing well, please stay tuned for more chapters like this (hopefully not like that ending) and I shall see you in the next one, peace.**


	6. Having a talk

**Hi everyone, my name is Wolfinton. Welcome back to the next chapter, I hope you all are doing well. I also hope you will enjoy this chapter and the upcoming chapters, have fun reading and I'll see you at the end.**

**Side note: I have actually forgotten what day this is taking place xD, so I'm just gonna say its Monday because I'm lazy to look back on my previous chapters.**

* * *

Lincoln's eye lids started to lift, he was till sleepy, but Lincoln knew he'd have to force himself out of his bed since it was Monday. Lincoln moaned and eventually forced himself up, he rubbed his eyes and noticed his journal was on the ground.

"Huh" He said, realising what he was doing last.

He swung his legs out and picked it up and his pen, Lincoln saw the time was 6:30am. This meant there would be a line for the bathroom when he opened the door. Of course, Lincoln could hear a shower getting turned on and some voices.

Lincoln opened his door and he was for the first time in a while, at the back of the line. Lincoln then walked up to the line and stood behind Luna.

Luna noticed her brother got out of bed and was for once in the line.

"Morning dude" Luna said turning around to face her little brother.

"Morning Lune's" Lincoln said with a yawn at the end.

"Did you get those songs downloaded on the iPod?" She asked him.

"Yeah" He replied.

"Sick bro" Luna said and turned around as the line moved.

Lori was the one who got out of the shower with a towel wrapped around her chest and head.

It was Leni's turn, Lincoln thought about skipping the shower and just spraying some deodorant on and he could get to school early.

Lincoln turned around to go to his room to do just that, but Lincoln was then stopped with some with their hands pushed out in front of him.

"Where are you doing?"

Lynn was the one in front of Lincoln, or well behind to begin with.

"I can't wait in this line, I'm gonna skip the shower and just put some deodorant on instead" Lincoln told her sister and walked past Lynn and headed to his room.

Lincoln stripped his clothes off and sprayed deodorant on and changed into fresh underwear, socks, jeans and he threw on the new shirt he got yesterday. Lincoln then sorted out his stuff, he took his iPod and earphones, his journal and pen and some other stuff like a jacket in case it rains.

Lincoln was then ready to leave, until he heard his stomach growl.

"Guess I can't miss out on breakfast" He admitted.

Lincoln left his room and went downstairs, he walked into the kitchen where his mom was, making everyone's lunch while his dad was making their breakfast.

"Morning mom, dad" Lincoln said.

"Good morning Lincoln" Rita greeted her only son.

"Morning Lincoln" Lynn Sr replied.

Lincoln sat at the table waiting for the rest of his sisters to come downstairs, other than that it was nice and quiet for him to relax and listen to some of his music.

He got his iPod out and earphones and plugged them in and started listening to one of the songs he added to it. Lincoln then decided to take out his phone and text Sam when he can start working on the designs as the music, he was listening to was kind of giving him ideas somehow.

Lincoln put his phone in his pocket and saw his sisters coming downstairs dressed in their usual clothes, Lincoln being the only one who decided to wear something different.

"You wore one of your shirts today huh?" Lori said as she sat down next to him.

Lincoln paused his music and took out his earphones.

"Huh?" He said since he didn't hear her.

"You're wearing one of the new shirts today, figured you wear them at the weekend" Lori said differently.

"Why would I?" He asked her.

Lori just shrugged.

The siblings were then served their breakfast. Lincoln started to eat the breakfast he was given. As he was eating, he felt his phone vibrate. Lincoln pulled it out and read that Sam replied.

"Hey Linc! I can drop off the guitar body's in the garage after school, I'll let you know when I've done it" She texted.

Lincoln started to text back "Sounds good" And put his phone away.

"Was that Sam?" Lori said.

"Yeah?" Lincoln said.

"You two getting...friendly with each other" Lori teased.

"Shut up" Lincoln laughed a bit.

Luna on the other hand, wasn't liking it.

"You two are just friends...right?" Lori asked.

"Obviously, I can hang and talk with a girl, it isn't the against the law or anything" Lincoln said as he was taking a bit of bacon.

"But you want a girlfriend, eventually right?" Luan said out of the blue.

This made Lincoln choke on the piece of bacon. Lynn who was sitting next to him was patting on his back.

"You okay bro?" Lynn said patting Lincoln's back.

"I-I'm fine" Lincoln said as he was drinking some water. "Luan, I don't want to talk about that right now" Lincoln said.

"Just asking" She said.

Luna then cut in "What is Sam texting you dude?" She asked, but not in a curious way.

Lincoln wasn't sure how to respond, there was a moment of silence making some of the girls eye him.

"You really are friends, right?" Luna asked.

"For god sake, yes!" Lincoln said to his sisters.

"How did I end up in this situation" Lincoln thought, then looked at the writer.

"It was you, wasn't it?" Lincoln said to me.

"What? No" I said smirking.

"Why did you put me in this shitty situation" He said a bit mad.

"Because I can" I said laughing a bit.

"Screw you" Lincoln replied to me.

"Just get on with it" I said.

"Alright already" Lincoln said.

"Who are you talking to?" Luna asked.

"No one" He said shooting me a glare. "Anyway, I'm gonna get going" Lincoln said as he got off the chair and grabbed his bag as he left.

Lincoln then started to walk down the street, as Lincoln was walking down the street, he heard someone running behind him.

Lincoln turned his head and saw Lynn running while putting her arms through the straps on her bag.

"Hey Linc!" She said catching up to him, which didn't take too long.

"What?" He asked.

"I'm walking with you" She said.

"Okay? You don't go to my school, you're in like junior high" He said reminding her.

"Yeah I know, but I have to talk to you so I figured I'd walk with you to school" She said.

"Alright then?" Lincoln said, giving the fact that she was close to kicking his ass yesterday.

"What is it then?" He said as they walked to Lincolns school.

"Lori told us she's going for a job interview after school, so we're gonna have to walk home" She told her brother.

"Okay, is that an issue or-" Lynn then cut Lincoln off.

"Yes, it is" She said.

"How?" He asked.

They stopped in their tracks.

"Look, Polly and Margo are kind of wanting to have a "talk" with you after" She said.

"Oh, and by talk you mean?"

"Taking you into an alley and beating the hell out of you" Lynn said with a straight face.

"I still don't get what the big deal is" Lincoln said shrugging.

"Lincoln" Lynn said rubbing her forehead.

"If they have a problem with it, but they'll ace the class, I still don't get what they have to be mad about" Lincoln shrugged as he kept walking.

Lynn got in front of him.

"Lincoln, after school, wait for me and I'll walk you home" Lynn said.

"What? You're going to be my bodyguard or something?" Lincoln said.

"Unless you want to get chased from the school to the house by them, and knowing you, you aren't the best runner in the family" Lynn pointed out.

Maybe Lincoln was not fast, but he was smart to avoid situations like this.

"Alright, fine" Lincoln sighed.

"Good, let's go" Lynn said walking him to the school.

The two siblings walked to Lincoln's school. All while Lynn was scanning their surroundings, which was kind of funny for Lincoln.

* * *

**At the School**

Lynn and Lincoln made it to the elementary.

"What about you?" Lincoln asked Lynn "How you gonna get to the high school in time?"

"Lincoln, ive ran track before, I can make it there in 2 minutes" She bragged.

The school bell then rang.

"Better run then" Lincoln said as he walked into the school.

Lynn turned around and started to run to her school.

Royal wood's high.

After Lynn ran from Royal woods elementary to the high school, Lynn felt a bit out of breath, but she made it in time for the bell as she walked inside.

Lynn then headed to her first class...which she forgot...was her art class.

"Oh, you got to be fu-"

"Hey Lynn!" Someone said as they punched her shoulder.

Lynn didn't know who that was, she shrugged that off and went inside her class. She sat down at her desk and waited for her teacher to turn up.

Lynn did feel like banging her head on her desk, as she could tell it wouldn't be the best.

And as it couldn't get any worse, Lynn's friends Polly and Margo came in, they gave her a quick glare and sat down at their desks.

Lynn then, as an instinct, banged her head on her desk which got a few laughs out of some people.

"Morning everyone" Lynn's teacher came in.

"Lynn Loud, can you lift your head up please"

Lynn groaned and lifted her head up.

"Thank you" She said.

Her teacher then went over to her desk and pulled out some papers from her handbag.

"I graded everyone's homework; Margo I didn't get your homework" She pointed out.

Margo didn't seem to care.

"So, I'm sorry to say that since you didn't hand it in, you get an F for not even trying" She told one of her students.

Margo groaned something that nobody was able to hear.

The teacher started to hand out everyone's work with their grade and comment on them.

Once she reached Lynn and her friends, she handed Lynn's first.

Lynn took it and read it, she of course got an A+ and a comment underneath. It read.

"I am surprised for a girl like you to actually like this kind of stuff, I assumed you didn't but I'm glad you took it and used it for your assignment"

Lynn again, dropped her head on her desk.

Polly was then handed her work which she hesitated to take it. She took it and saw she got an A. She didn't seem surprise or anything.

Lynn turned her head and saw Polly showing her the comment. It read.

"Same with Lynn, I'm happy you decided to use what you loved for your art homework"

Lynn turned her head again so it was facing down again.

* * *

**Last class**

Lynn was now in her gym class; she and her classmates were playing baseball and were now in the changing room. Lynn was changing into her jersey and shorts until she saw Polly come up to her in her towel after she took a shower.

"So" She started.

"What?" Lynn said as she was putting her jersey over her head.

"If your brother willing to talk" She said.

Lynn moaned.

"Come on, you got an A and Margo didn't even hand hers in" Lynn stated.

"We STILL want to talk to him Lynn" Margo said from behind Polly in the background.

Lynn ignored them and continued changing and after that she left the changing room. She decided to leave since the bell won't go for another few minutes.

"You better be waiting for me Linc"

Royal wood's elementary

Lincoln's school already ended, as much as he would just walk home already, he knew Lynn has been mad at him enough.

Lincoln was standing outside with his earphones in, listening to music.

He started wondering what would happen if Lynn was to be on her friends' side and agreed to have a "talk" with him after school too.

Lincoln shrugged it off.

At the corner of his eye, he saw Lynn running towards him. He took an earphone out as she got closer to him and stopped to catch her breath.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Lets...go...now" She said as she grabbed her brother's shirt and started walking home with her brother in town.

"Alright I get it" Lincoln said breaking out of her grasp.

"Did you guys get an A?" He asked his sisters.

"Yes...ish" She said.

Lincolns heart dropped.

"What do you mean ish?" He asked.

"Margo didn't hand hers in so she got an A" Lynn told him.

"Jesus" Lincoln said.

"it's not your fault, it's just Margo for being stubborn" Lynn sighed.

"Well do they still want to talk to me?" Lincoln asked her.

"I wouldn't be here if they were" She said.

"But I would've been her all day if you didn't" Lincoln pointed out.

Lynn gave him a deadpanned look "Lincoln" She said.

"Sorry" He apologised.

The two siblings started walking home. After walking, they made it.

"Huh, that wasn't too hard" He said.

"Yeah, I know you could've walked home already, but I really don't want them to hurt you" Lynn admitted.

"Aw, really? You getting all soft" Lincoln teased.

"No, if they ended you then who's gonna do my next assignment?" Lynn said punching his arm lightly.

"Yeah don't jinx your luck" Lincoln said as he walked up the stairs.

Before they walked inside, they heard a whistle from behind them.

Behind them was Polly and Margo with their arms crossed.

"Lincoln" Polly said.

Lincoln and Lynn turned around.

"Oh, shit" Lynn said.

"Can we talk?" Polly said.

"Uh, ok" Lincoln said.

Lynn stopped her brother.

"Wait Linc" She said.

"What?" Lincoln asked his sister.

Lynn looked back at her friends and back at her brother.

"Yell for me, okay?" She asked him.

"Yeah sure" He said as he walked past her and up to Polly.

Lynn wasn't able to hear the conversation since she was standing a distance.

Whatever they talked about, it made Polly and Margo leave without raising their hands to Lincoln.

Lincoln walked back to Lynn.

"What happened?" She asked him.

"She thanked me" He said.

"Polly thanked you?" Lynn asked again.

"Yeah, I'm surprised too" He said as he walked into the house, Lynn followed him.

"What did she say?" Lynn asked Lincoln as he dropped his bag next to the door.

"She said thanks for doing her and your friends work and getting them the grade, they wanted" He said. "Except for Margo, she was too stubborn to hand hers in"

"Yeah I know" Lynn said. "So, I left school early, to come and get you to protect you, all for just a thank you"

Lincoln started to laugh a bit "You sure did"

Lynn groaned "Jesus"

"But hey, it showed you actually care about me" Lincoln said as he turned the tv on.

"Of course, I care, you're my brother" Lynn told him.

"Even though you threaten me here and there?" Lincoln asked her.

"Yeaaaah, even when I threaten you sometimes" Lynn said scratching the back of her neck in a bit of shame.

Lincoln then felt his phone vibrate. He took it out and saw he got a text.

He tapped away and sent back a text.

"Who was that?" Lynn asked him.

"Clyde" Lincoln said.

Lincoln then ran up the stairs and into his room.

Lynn was a bit confused.

"Whatever" She shrugged it off.

Lincoln took a stack of his comics to make a stand and stood on them so he can look out his window.

Lincoln saw Sam outside, holding a box. She then was waving her phone and started to dial.

Lincoln felt his phone ring and he answered it.

"Hey" Sam said.

"Is that the guitars?" Lincoln asked her.

"Yeah dude, where should I put them?" Sam asked Lincoln.

"Uhh, put them in the garage, it's always open since Luna likes to practice in there at night"

"Alright" Sam said as she walked around and into the garage. "I marked it with a red X so you can find it"

"Okay" Lincoln replied.

"I'll see ya" She said.

"See ya" Lincoln replied then hanged up.

He then closed his window and left his room to go to the bathroom.

The hallway was filled with chaos, from Lori and Leni fighting over a dress to Lilly walking around without a diaper. Lincoln managed to get to the bathroom and went into to do his business. Lincoln was enjoying the peace and quiet in the bathroom, until he started hearing furious pounds on the door.

"Occupied" He replied with.

"Dude, we need to talk" A scratchy voice was heard on the other side of the door.

Lincoln rolled his eyes in annoyance and finished up, he washed his hands and opened the door, only to be pushed back in. Luna closed the door behind her and locked it.

"What?" Lincoln asked.

Luna had her arms crossed and giving him a dirty look.

"Explain" She said.

"Explain what?" Lincoln asked her.

"Why did Sam come here with a box and left it in the garage"

This made Lincoln's stomach drop just a bit.

"What do you mean?"

"I saw Sam come over and drop off a box in the garage, obviously it had something to do with you bro" She said to her brother.

"It's nothing" He said.

"Oh really? Well let's take a look mate" She said grabbing her brother by his shirt and dragging him out the bathroom in front of everyone downstairs and outside the front door.

They walked over to the garage and went inside; Luna took out the box marked with the X and pushed it out in front of Lincoln.

"Open it" She demanded.

"Luna, since when did you start getting 'aggressive'?" Lincoln asked since she isn't like this with him.

"I've sat by and let you and Sam do whatever you're doing, seeing this" She said pointing to the box "Just makes me even more suspicious"

"Look, its nothing bad okay" Lincoln said.

"I don't care, open it" She demanded again.

Lincoln sighed and opened the top of it.

Luna saw the guitar body's, she was confused.

"What's all this for?" Luna asked confusedly.

"Luna, I can explain" Lincoln said calmly.

Lincoln started to explain to Luna about how he and Sam are making some money by making guitar designs to sell at school and outside of school.

"How much have you made so far?" Luna asked.

"I don't know, I didn't count it, but I used the money to buy the iPod and clothes" He admitted.

"Lincoln, bro, I like how your bringing in some dough for yourself, but don't you think making more than $60 is too much for your age?" Luna said.

"Luna, it's not like I'm spending it all on useless stuff, I've spent some of the money on just clothes and a couple video games, no harm in it" He stated.

"True" Luna admitted. "Well I know I can't stop you bro, but if the rest of our siblings find out about it, then they'll be wanting to ask for some loans dude" Luna told him.

"Yeah, but if I was able to keep it hidden for this long, then I'm sure I can hide it much longer" He said.

"Alright bro" Luna said holding her fist out.

Lincoln bumped it with his fist and they left the garage to back into the house. As they both walked into the house, the rest of the girls were at the stairs wondering why Luna dragged their brother out the house.

"What happened?" Luan asked.

"I had to talk to Lincoln" Luna said as she walked up the stairs past them all.

Everyone then had their eyes on Lincoln.

Lincoln stood there looking back at them "Well what do you want me to say? Luna and I just had to talk about something"

"Yeah but Luna seemed angry at you Lincoln" Lola pointed out.

"She just got things mixed up, it's sorted out now" Lincoln said as he sat on the sofa to play one of the new video games he bought.

* * *

**1 hour later**

After playing his game for a while, everyone was called to dinner. Lincoln switched his console off and joined his family. Everyone sat down while their father was serving some kind of casserole.

Everyone started to eat their dinner. Lincoln was enjoying it while everyone chatted to each other. Lincoln didn't get into the conversation everyone was having, he didn't really want to talk about his day since it wasn't interesting...except for Lynn making him think he was gonna get beat up by a couple girls for doing their work but they didn't end up beating him up. But he couldn't mention that. Obviously.

**After dinner**

After having dinner. Everyone cleared their plates and helped their parents clean and put away the dishes. Once that was done, Lincoln headed upstairs and into his room. Lincoln saw his bag in his room and thought of something he could do for the rest of the night.

Lincoln pulled out his journal from his bag and sat on his bed with his pen. Lincoln then looked at the front cover of his journal and thought of something he could do.

He started to draw onto the front cover of it, Lincoln had decided to make a design himself for the front cover of his journal.

Lincoln was just drawing basically anything that can come to his mind.

**2 hours later**

Lincoln had taken his time, a bit longer than normal but he didn't mind. Lincoln finished, he admired what he was able to do with the cover for about 2 hours. He was tired, he dropped his journal and pen onto his bag, not putting them in. He stripped down to his underwear and got himself into bed. Today was a long day.

* * *

**Alright everyone, again, not a good ending. Thanks for reading and I hope you all enjoyed it. I don't really have anything else to say. But anyway, If you are wanting to submit chapter ideas or one-shot idea's, please message me on here on through my discord tag ***-𝕊𝕟𝕠𝕨-*#9422** But with that being said, I hope you all are staying safe and doing well, please stay tuned for more chapters like this and I will see you in the next one, peace.**


	7. HMD Switch

**Hi everyone! Welcome to chapter 7. I'd like to say that for this chapter, I will be using an idea submitted by 364wii mixed with the Hand-Me-Downer episode. So, hope you enjoy this chapter and I will see you at the end of it.**

**PS. The episode doesn't belong to me, it belongs to nickelodeon.**

* * *

Today was now Tuesday, Lincoln heard his alarm clock ring and so he slammed his hand down on it.

Lincoln got himself out of bed and exited his room to use the bathroom. There was only Leni and Luna in the line so it wasn't gonna be a big wait...unless Leni loses track of how many times, she brushes her hair in there.

Lincoln went into the line and stood behind Luna. Luna noticed and turned around to talk to him.

"Morning dude" She said to him.

"Morning Luna" Lincoln said yawning.

"I heard Lori's got a hand me downer for you" She said.

This made Lincoln only want to crawl back into bed even more.

"Luna, you know the hand me downers you guys give me aren't really...fitting for me" He said referring to a shirt Leni got him which was kinda small for him.

"Nah mate, it's not clothes" She corrected her brother.

"Then what is it?" He asked.

* * *

**Outside**

Lincoln was standing outside in front of a pink bike with a basket in front, along with streamers on the handles.

"What. The. Hell am I looking at?" He questioned.

Lincolns sisters were standing behind him with their bags, giggling about the bike he was given.

"Lincoln, I had this bike when I was your age" Lori stated "I saw it in the garage and I figured since you walk more now, you could use it"

"Or I could just use bus" Lincoln suggested.

"Come on Lincoln, it isn't that bad" She said.

"Lori, if you think for a second, I'm gonna ride a pink bike to school or to my friends' houses, you have the wrong idea sis" He told his sister.

"Well it's yours now, you don't have to ride it but I'm not keeping it" Lori said as she and the rest of the siblings got into the van to go to school.

They drove off, leaving Lincoln behind.

"It would be nice to get to school quicker, but not on this" Lincoln said as he moved the bike into the garage. He then saw something sticking out a box on one of the shelves, it had small wheels.

"Huh?"

Lincoln walked over to it and pulled out the box. He then pulled out a skateboard. It had a black deck with a number 1 on the bottom of it.

"Must've been Lynn's" He said to himself.

Lincoln dropped the board on the floor and jumped on it. He started to lose his balance and almost fell over.

He then stepped off it.

"Hmm" Lincoln thought about something.

He picked the board up and put it back in the box.

Lincoln started to walk to school, he pulled out his phone and started to text Sam.

Lincoln: _Hey you there?_

Lincoln continued to walk, then he felt his phone vibrate.

Sam: _Yeah dude, what's up?_

Lincoln: _Do you know how to skate?_

Sam: _Yeah, I do, why?_

Lincoln:_ I found a skateboard in the garage; I think it belonged to Lynn_

Sam:_ Lincoln, I don't know which sister that is xD_

Her text made Lincoln laugh a bit, it wouldn't be the first time someone said that anyway.

Lincoln: _The one who wears the red and white jersey with the number 1 on it_

Sam: _Ahhh, ok_

Lincoln: _Anyway, think I can come over and you can teach me? I walk to school a lot and I think riding a skateboard would be fun_

Sam: _Sure, I can_

Lincoln: _Alright thanks_

Lincoln then realised he arrived at the school.

"Just another day" He sighed and walked in.

**After school**

School had finished and Lincoln was now walking home to get the skateboard.

**Back home**

Lincoln made it home and saw his sisters already home. He walked into the garage and got the skateboard and tucked it under his arm and left.

He pulled his phone out to text Sam that he's on his way to her house.

Lincoln: _Hey Sam, I got the skateboard, coming over now_

Lincoln felt his phone vibrate after a couple minutes.

Sam: _Hey Link, I'm not home, I'm at the skate park_

Lincoln: _Ok_

Lincoln then headed for the skate park.

Skate park

Sam was sitting on one of the ramps texting on her phone. She then felt someone grab her from behind as a surprise attack.

"What the?" She said before looking behind her to see Luna.

"What up dudette" She said.

"Oh Jesus Luna! You gave me a heart attack" Sam said laughing with her hand on her left side of her chest.

"Sorry, saw the opportunity and took it" Luna replied with a light chuckle and sat down next to Sam. "What you doing here?" She asked Sam.

"I could ask you the same" Sam shot back.

"I saw you heading here so I thought I'd try to surprise ya" Luna said as she then nudged Sam "And it worked"

"Har har" Sam replied with a fake laugh.

"So, you here to shred down some ramps?" Luna asked.

"Yeah well-" Sam was about to explain before seeing Lincoln in her sight.

"I have a lesson" She chuckled and nodded her head at Lincoln.

Luna saw Lincoln coming with a skateboard.

"Since when does Link skate?" She asked Sam.

"Never" Sam replied and she slid down the ramp to greet Lincoln.

"Hey Sam" Lincoln greeted her.

"What up" She greeted back.

Lincoln then noticed Luna.

"Oh, hi Luna" Lincoln said waving back.

"Care to explain bro" She said sliding down the ramp too.

"Well, I figured I could get to school quicker, but not by using a bike, especially Lori's one" He explained.

"Ahh okay bro" Luna laughed a bit from remembering that moment.

"Sorry dudes, what?" Sam said as she didn't know what Lincoln meant.

"Our older sister Lori had a hand me downer for Lincoln, but it's a pink bike" Luna explained.

Luna then noticed the board Lincoln had.

"Isn't that Lynn's?" She asked pointing to it.

"Yeah" Lincoln said holding it up "It was lodged into one of the boxes in the garage" He said.

"Well how come you don't know if she's using it?" Luna said.

"If she was using it, it wouldn't have been in a box in the garage" Lincoln pointed out.

"Touché" Luna said snapping her finger and Lincoln.

"Well, let's get started then dude" Sam said as she ran up the ramp and got her board.

**I'd like to make it clear that I'm no skateboard expert so just bear with me please**

Since it was just them three at the park, they practically had the whole park to themselves.

"Okay" Sam said as she stood in the middle of the park with her board on the ground in front of her. "Some people always fall on their butt's when they start to skate"

"Like how you did the first time?" Luna asked, sniggering a bit.

"Har har" Sam said. "Let's start off with a simple one" She said motioning for Lincoln to stand next to her with his board on the ground.

"You're gonna want to basically walk up to your board and put your front foot forward and as your starting to move, give it a push from behind with your other foot so you get a bit speed" Sam explained.

Sam then stepped back a bit from her board and walked up to it and done the example Lincoln was told.

"Seems easy enough" Lincoln said.

Sam circled back and stood next to Luna to watch Lincoln give it a try.

Lincoln stepped a bit back from his board, he walked up to it and stepped onto it with his right foot making the board and him move, he pushed behind with his left foot so he can get a bit speed.

"Nice Link!" Luna yelled from behind.

Lincoln jumped off the board and picked it up to walk back over to them.

"What next?" Lincoln asked.

Sam started going over how to skate down a ramp, control speed and turn. Even how to learn a simple trick like a kickflip.

After getting taught, Lincoln felt he learned enough.

"Thanks Sam" Lincoln said.

"No problem little dude" She said ruffling his hair.

The three then heard a drum getting hit, Luna took her phone out.

"Where are you and Lincoln?" She read a text.

"That mom?" Lincoln asked his sister.

"Yeah dude, guess we should head home" She said.

"Alright, I'll cya Sam" Lincoln said.

"I'll catch up with you in a minute Lincoln" She said hanging back with Sam.

"Ok" Lincoln said as he headed for the gate to the skatepark.

Lincoln stood waiting for Luna to finish talking to Sam, he saw them exchange a hug and a quick kiss on the cheek and left.

"Let's go bro" She said.

Lincoln nodded and they started to walk home.

After walking for a couple minutes, Luna turned her head to Lincoln "You gonna ride your board?" She asked him.

"hmm" Lincoln thought for a moment. "I guess" He said as he dropped his board and took a step on it, going the same speed as Luna was walking.

"So, what'd you think Lynnster will say when she sees you skating with her board?" Luna joked.

"Probably push me off when I ride it in front of her" Lincoln joked.

The brother and sister laughed at the thought of that actually happening.

"Nah, but I don't think she's even using it, she rides her bike now" He said.

"True, but you didn't get her permission to have it bro" Luna said.

"I know but-" Luna stopped him.

"I'm just saying, if she gets mad at you, I tried" She said holding her hands up, making her and Lincoln both laugh.

"Yeah alright" Lincoln said.

After Luna walking and Lincoln skating at her speed, the two got home.

Lincoln got off the board, picked it up and threw it into the garage (not literally)

They walked inside, seeing everyone sitting at the table.

"Where you guys been?" Lynn asked.

"We were hanging with Sam" Luna said as she and Lincoln took a seat at the table.

The parents then saw ALL of their children at the table.

Rita stopped what she was doing in the kitchen and came to ask Lincoln and Luna where they were.

"Where were you guy?" She asked, but not in a demanding tone.

"We were hanging with Sam" Lincoln said.

"You should've told us" Their mother said.

"Sorry" Lincoln and Luna both said in unison.

"At least you made it in time" Rita said as she headed back into the kitchen.

"So, what were you guys doing with Sam?" Lori asked from across the table.

"We were just hanging" Luna said.

"That it?" Lori said.

"Don't know what else you want us to say" Lincoln said laughing a little.

Lori shrugged it off.

Rita then walked in and sat down as her husband came in with a macaroni, he made himself.

The family helped themselves to generous portions. While eating dinner, the parents asked everyone how their days went.

While everyone was talking about their day, the good stuff and the bad stuff. Lincoln was thinking about if Lynn would be mad if he was using her skateboard, could he still keep it? All he could do is wait for Lynn to find out and see where it goes from there.

**20 minutes later**

The family had finished their dinner and were now off to do what they normally do.

Lincoln was sitting on the couch playing one of the new video games he recently bought. As he was playing, he thought about the skateboard again.

'if Lynn isn't using it, what I changed her deck a bit?' Lincoln thought to himself.

Lincoln was thinking about making the board a bit...better.

He paused his game and got off the couch and ran upstairs to grab his journal to draw the design on, after getting that he headed downstairs to the garage. Once he got in the garage, he picked up the board and flipped it over. He was thinking about painting the deck black to get rid of the number 1, and he'll wait for that to dry and then work on the design for it.

Lincoln set the board down and grabbed one of the cans that was in the garage. Lincoln of course had to take the wheels off. He grabbed a screw driver and started to unscrew the wheels off.

After that, he set the wheels aside and started to spray the bottom of the board black. Maybe he'll get beaten up if Lynn was actually using it, but he didn't care.

After spraying the board, Lincoln left it to dry and sat on a box with his journal to draw the design. Lincoln drew the skateboard and started to draw. Lincoln drew a basic LL for his initials, and he made a nice white and black explosion pattern with the LL in the middle of it.

Lincoln figured he could use masking tape to mark out where he's gonna spray paint the white. Lincoln thought about taking the masking tape and covering the board completely and then using a knife to mark out the explosion, then spray the parts that are marked out for the explosion with white.

**1 hour later**

After waiting for the paint to dry for just 10 minutes, Lincoln had worked on the idea he had for it. He marked the entire thing with masking tape, he used a knife that was lying the garage to mark out the explosion, leaving gaps in between for the black parts of the explosion. He also made sure to leave a gap in the middle of the LL initials which he'll paint.

Once that was done, he sprayed the board white after cutting, then removed tape. Lincoln now had what he was expecting, almost. Lincoln took the white paint can a just sprayed white initials carefully. After he finished that, Lincoln now how a custom board. (all be it, using Lynn's board)

"Nice" He thought to himself.

Lincoln left the garage, after smelling like paint, he could really use a shower. He walked inside and ran up the stairs to the bathroom. Lincoln took his shower, once he finished, Lincoln brushed his teeth and walked out with his towel wrapped around his waist.

He walked down the hall and into his room, he changed into his normal orange pyjamas and ended up just sitting on his bed reading a comic. Today was long, so he was happy he got through the day like any other.

* * *

**And that is the end of the chapter everyone! Hope you liked the idea that was submitted by 364wii. I thought it was a good idea to have Lincoln take up skateboarding and even customising his own board. However, I know taking the actual episode from the Loud House (Hand-Me-Downer) wasn't exactly like how the episode played out. But I figured taking the scene where Lori gave Lincoln her old bike and changing it up a bit (completely) was a good idea to mix with 364wii's idea. But anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter and as always, If you are wanting to submit chapter ideas or one-shot idea's, please message me on here on through my discord tag ***-𝕊𝕟𝕠𝕨-*#9422** But with that being said, I hope you all are staying safe and doing well, please stay tuned for more chapters like this and I will see you in the next one, peace.**


	8. Virus outbreak

**Hi everyone, and welcome to chapter 8. I'd like to say that I have realised the big difference between the first Art or Vandal story and the sequel to it. The difference was in the first story, I had basically taken episodes from the Loud House and changed their outcome while also having them in line with the main point of the fanfiction. Whilst in the second one, I haven't done much with the episodes, so as of reading back on chapter 7, where I took the "Hand-Me-Downer" episode, and obviously changed more than the outcome of it. I found that much more fun, and I think I should stick with how I was writing them for the first story, for the sequel too. But enough of me talking, have fun reading what I've put together and I will see ya at the end.**

**PS. the episode "One flu over the Loud House" will be used in this chapter and instead of it being the flu, I'm gonna change it to something much worse, from my own experience (it's not a fun experience) so it's basically like another situation like the episode. The name of the episode doesn't belong to me, it belongs to nickelodeon.**

* * *

Lincoln felt his eye lids rise, full of sleep. Lincoln yawned and stretched his arms out; he rubbed his eyes.

"Ahhh, Saturday" He said.

A few days had passed now, so Lincoln was able to relax for the whole weekend...that's if he can.

Lincoln did notice however it was kinda quiet, maybe he was the first one to be up. He looked at his alarm clock beside him

"10:00am" it read.

"Wait?" Lincoln said in surprise.

He then looked at his calendar and saw he was right, today is Saturday.

"How come it's this quiet?" He asked himself.

Lincoln got himself out of bed and changed into his clothes. He then opened his door and saw it was kinda dark and some of his sister's doors were open.

"Uhm, guys?" He asked to see if anyone would respond.

Nothing.

"Luan if this is another one of your pranks, it's a Saturday, I'm not in the mood" He yelled out.

Still no reply.

Lincoln walked out his room and heard a groan coming from the twin's room.

"Lola? Lana?" He called out.

They of course came out...looking like zombies almost.

"Uhhh" Lincoln said stepping away from them.

He stepped back more until he felt like he backed up into a wall. He saw it was Lori.

"Lori, I think-" Lincoln however cut himself off from seeing Lori was looking the same as them.

"Oh, you too?" He asked as he stepped back away from her too.

Lincoln was however stuck in the middle of the twins, Lori and even Lynn was behind Lori looking ill too.

Lincoln found himself getting surrounded by his four sisters. Lincoln closed his eyes as his sisters were getting closer, until he fell back and was pulled in further, Lincoln saw his sisters get closer until the door was shut and locked.

Lincoln looked up and found he was surrounded by the rest of his sisters, minus Lilly.

"What's going on?" He asked them.

"He looks okay" Luna said. "But we better check him"

Leni then checked his temperature.

"986 degrees" Leni read his temperature. "He's good"

Lincoln sat up seeing everyone else was okay.

"Can someone tell me what's going on?" He asked them.

"Our house has became infested with a contagious virus" Lisa informed him.

"With what?" He asked her.

"The norovirus" She said fixing her glasses.

"The what?" Lincoln said as he never heard of it before.

"The norovirus is an infection that can cause the person infected with severe vomiting and um" She said clearing her throat "Back end troubles" She said referring to diarrhea.

"Ewww" Leni was in disgust after hearing that.

"So, is there a cure?" Lincoln asked his genius sister.

"Unfortunately for them, all they could do is wait it out for a couple days" Lisa informed her brother and sisters.

"A couple days? Are you joking" Lincoln asked her.

"I don't joke Lincoln" She said.

"Well how did it even start?" He asked.

His sisters started to explain from what they saw.

* * *

**Flashback last night**

Last night Lori was out with Bobby on date night, they were at a sushi restaurant that had opened up in Royal Woods. Lori had ordered a normal plate of sushi and a side salad while Bobby had just ordered grilled chicken and rice.

As Lori was enjoying her meal and chatting to Bobby, she could tell that the sushi kind of tasted a bit funny, she ignored it and continued eating her food.

After the couple had their dinner together, Lori started to feel her stomach acting up a bit. She told Bobby that she wasn't feeling too good, so Bobby told her maybe she should head home if she's feeling a bit sick. Lori took her boyfriend's advice and had him take her home.

Lori then walked through the door and saw her family minus Lincoln and a couple others.

"Lori?" Rita noticed her daughter looking under the weather. "Are you feeling okay?" She asked her.

"Yeah, my stomach is just acting up a bit" She said as she looked pale in the face.

"Alright, well head up to bed and I'll check on you in a minute" The mother said.

Lori headed up the stairs, once she was up Lynn got up.

"I'm gonna grab her a glass of water" She said as she left to go into the kitchen.

"That's good of junior" Their father said.

"We can make sure she's in bed" The twins said in unison to their parents.

"Okay girls" Rita chuckled seeing her daughters want to make sure their big sister is okay.

Lynn got Lori her water and her and the twins headed upstairs. They knocked on the door and walked in to see Lori had already changed into her pyjamas and was now getting into bed.

"Got you some water sis" Lynn said as she set it down on her nightstand.

"Thanks" Lori said.

"Need us to get you anything?" Lana asked her.

"Maybe an extra blanket and another pillow" Lori asked them politely.

"Okay!" The twins said in unison again.

They rushed off to get Lori her requested items.

Lynn checked Lori's temperature by pressing her hand against her head.

"Yeah you're feeling warm" Lynn said.

"Thanks for the reminder" Lori said chuckling.

Lynn chuckled as well while stupidly rubbing her hands together to get Lori's sweat off her.

The twins then came in with an extra blanket and a pillow. Lynn took the pillow and moved it behind Lori's head, the twins got the blanket out and threw it over Lori's body.

"Thanks guys" Lori thanked her younger sisters.

"No problem sis, sleep now and hopefully you'll be better in the morning" Lynn said before walking out the room with the twins.

They closed the door and headed downstairs to re-join their family.

"Where'd you guys get the extra pillow by the way?" Lynn asked them.

The twins grinned at each other and looked up at Lynn.

"We might've persuaded Linky" Lola said.

Lynn chuckled "You guys could rob at bank when you're older" Lynn said as she ruffled the twin's hair.

They joined their family and continued watching the show they were watching, that show being dream boat of course.

* * *

**Present**

"They said they needed my pillow to help them build a fortress?" Lincoln said.

"Yeah well, you got robbed out of a pillow dude" Luna said laughing.

"So, what do we do until the virus clears up?" Lincoln asked his remaining siblings.

"All we can do is wait it out" Lisa said.

"Well? Can you at least tell me how were gonna get food and water?" He asked her.

"That! I have already figured out" Lisa said as she pointed to a hazmat suit.

"Yeah, I was gonna ask, where did you get the outfit?" Leni asked pointing at it.

"It's not an outfit Leni" Lisa corrected her. "It's a hazmat suit designed for scientists when handling dangerous chemicals so they don't inhale or have contact with their skin" Lisa explained and everyone seemed to pick up on it, Leni almost understood everything she said.

"Unfortunately, for some reason, it's size is to fit Lincoln" Lisa said.

Everyone looked at their brother.

"Dang it"

**5 minutes later**

Lincoln was now inside the hazmat suit and ready to leave the room with a list of what everyone needed him to bring up.

"Make sure to get the pudding cups, I could really use one right now" Luna said patting her stomach.

"Good luck Linky" Leni said pulling her brother into a tight hug.

"T-t-thanks Leni" Lincoln said as he was gasping for air.

"Leni let go of Lincoln making him take deep breaths" Luan said, which made her let go of her brother.

"Think you can check on mom and dad too?" Lucy asked Lincoln.

"Yeah, sure" Lincoln agreed to another request.

The sisters backed away from the door, leaving Lincoln in front of it.

"Good luck" They all said at different times.

"In this house we could always use it" Lincoln mumbled.

He opened the door and quickly shut it after stepping out. He saw that the girls weren't outside the room anymore. Lincoln didn't know what to think about where they were, but he took this opportunity to get down to the kitchen, grab the stuff and get the hell back up to the room. Lincoln quickly walked down the stairs and into the kitchen, he grabbed a reusable bag they had and off by memory, started getting the things they needed.

He went into the cupboards and the fridge and started to load the bag up. Once he got what everyone wanted, he got out and headed back upstairs, not before realising.

"Oh...Lucy wanted me to check on mom and dad"

Lincoln decided to drop the bag off near the bedroom door, he knocked on it and headed back downstairs to their parents' room. Lincoln knocked on the door and tried the doorknob, however it was locked.

"Mom? Dad? Its Lincoln" He said.

He heard the door unlock and decided to open the door and step inside. Lincoln saw his dad was sitting on the bed reading and his mom was of course standing in front of him as she was the one who unlocked the door for him.

"Lincoln?" Lynn Sr said as he closed his book and got off the bed.

"Are you okay?" He asked his parents.

"Yeah were okay" Rita said. "Lynn, Lola and Lana got what Lori's got"

"Yeah, I know, me and the rest are huddled in Lisa and Lilly's room" He said.

Until he realised. "Wait, where is Lilly?"

Rita pointed to the side of Lynn Sr; she was sleeping cutely on their bed.

"Oh" Lincoln sighed in relief as he didn't see her. "Anyway, you guys need anything from the kitchen?" He asked them.

"No, were okay Lincoln" Rita said.

"Okay, stay safe" He said as he left his parents' bedroom.

Lincoln headed back upstairs and made it back to the bedroom. He knocked on the door a few times before the door opened and he can enter.

"Lincoln! You made it" Leni said with excitement seeing her brother was okay.

"Yeah" He said before taking off the hazmat suit. "I checked on mom and dad, they doing fine" He let everyone know.

"Good" They all said.

Luan and Luna were going through the bag Lincoln had put the stuff in.

Luna was searching pretty deep in the bag, until her eyes lit up as she spotted something.

"Jackpot dude's!" She said pulling out a pudding cup.

Lincoln chuckled seeing that's all Luna was hoping to get.

"I forgot to get spoons, so I don't know...if" Lincoln saw Luna opening the cup and using her finger to scoop out the pudding.

"Or you could just do that" He said laughing a bit, along with the rest of his sisters laughing too.

Everything seemed to settle down now, everyone got what they needed from the kitchen. But Lincoln could tell something was missing.

"Hey do you have a game or something for us to play Lisa?" Leni asked her. "It's a bit boring in here"

"I'm afraid I do not provide any entertainment" Lisa said as she was typing into her laptop on her bed. "Unless you want to read those science books" She said pointing to her book collection, which of course is boring to everyone in the room.

"Well..." Leni said as looked at Lincoln.

"What?" Lincoln asked her.

"Do you think you can go back out and grab a board game or something?" She asked him nicely.

"Leni..." Lincoln was wanting to deny the request, until Leni gave him the puppy dog eyes.

"Alright fine" He sighed as he got up and got himself back into the sticking suit.

Leni perked up "Thanks Linky" She said smiling.

Before Lincoln opened the door, he turned around to face his remaining sisters.

"Anyone need anything else?" He asked them all.

"Could you grab my laptop and guitar?" Luna asked while scraping out the pudding with her finger.

"Or how about a spoon?" He mumbled.

"Can you get Mr coconuts and my recorder? I might want to leave some good jokes during all this" Luan said as she was using her sock as a puppet and writing her jokes on it with a sharpie.

"Uh huh" Lincoln nodded as he took the mental shopping list for them.

"I'm alright for now brother" Lisa said.

"Can you get my poem book for me?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah" He said.

This made Lucy smile...I think?

"Thanks Lincoln" She said.

"I shouldn't have asked what everyone else needed" He mumbled to himself.

Lincoln then left the room, this time it was just the twins in the hallway.

"Hey guys?" Lincoln said giving them a wave.

They didn't pay much attention to him. Lincoln headed to Luna and Luan's room to get the things they requested. He opened their door and walked in, he grabbed Luna's laptop and charger. He was about to grab her guitar...if he knew which one, she wanted.

"Uhm" Lincoln was stuck between an acoustic one, or an electric one. He decided to go for the acoustic since the electric would mean he'd have to grab the amplifier too. He then grabbed Luan's puppet which was on her bed and her recorder which he found under her pillow conveniently.

He walked out and dropped the stuff off outside the door, Lincoln then moved to Lucy and Lynn's room. He saw Lynn was sleeping in her bed, knocked out cold. Lincoln saw Lucy's book on her nightstand, he grabbed that and got out the room fast.

This feels like I'm writing for a dead island script

Lincoln threw her book onto the pile and headed downstairs for a game Leni wanted, Lincoln searched until he eventually found the "snakes and ladders" board game. He took that and walked up the stairs to "safe room". Lincoln knocked on the door a few times, Leni opened the door allowing Lincoln to push all the stuff piled into the room.

"Awesome dude" Luna said as she walked up the pile and grabbed her laptop and guitar. "Meh, it's not electric but it's good enough"

Luan then got her puppet and recorder. "Nice!" She said.

Lincoln didn't like the idea of having to hear her jokes even more now since she had her recorder. Lucy got her book without saying anything and sat in her corner with her pencil.

"What board game did you get Linky?" Leni asked him.

Lincoln was getting out of his hazmat suit. "I think I grabbed snakes and ladders?" He said as he wasn't 100% sure what he grabbed.

"Oh, it is! I love this game" She said with joy, which Lincoln was happy to see.

"You guys want to play?" Leni asked her sisters.

Everyone looked at each other.

"I'm fine doing my own thing" Lisa said.

"Sure dude" Luna said as she sat with Lincoln and Leni.

"I guess since Lynn isn't here, we can actually have fun" Luan said joining.

Her comment made them chuckle a bit.

Lincoln turned to Lucy who was still sat in the corner. "You in Luce?" He asked her.

"Sure" She said as she got up from the corner and joined them in the circle.

"Alright" He said turning back to the game which Leni had already gotten the board out.

"Haven't played this game for a few years" Luna said.

"If Lynn was here, she would've said 'well prepare to have your butt kicked'" Lincoln said.

The comment made Leni and Luna laugh. "Let's play then!" Leni said as she was excited to enjoy playing the game with her brother and sisters, minus Lilly and Lisa.

**3 rounds later**

The kids were having fun playing their game, sure it might've been a plain old boring game of snakes and ladders. But they had fun playing it together, after having spending some quality time together and even having fun while playing a game together, they decided that they had enough.

"Who won?" Lincoln asked them.

They all looked at each other.

"Leni did" Lisa said in the background.

Everyone clapped for Leni's win, which made her blush slightly.

"Aww come on guys, I was just happy to have fun" She said.

"Guess we never realised how much fun we could have without making it competitive" Lincoln said.

"Hey dudes? What if we decided to bring back sibling game night?" Luna suggested the idea.

"Depending if Lynn can have fun instead of trying to make it competitive" Luan said.

They all nodded at the comment.

"Remember when LJ made everything competitive when we got her to lose?" Luna reminded everyone.

"Yeah" They said in unison.

"Sigh, remember how she turned everything INTO a competition?" Lucy said.

Everyone remembers when after they got her to lose the settlers of cat-land game, she made everything they did daily, a competition.

"She said she could chug a carton of milk faster than me" Lincoln said.

"She raced me to the stairs" Leni said.

"She made an explosion faster than me" Lisa said "which wasn't what I was trying to do"

"Even though it's your common result?" Lincoln said with a giggle.

"She washed dishes faster than me" Lucy said.

"Yeah, it's safe to say that were glad we told her we were tired of her gloating, AFTER having to go through that nightmare" Lisa said after closing her laptop and joining her siblings in on the conversation.

"Yeah but she still gloats about her winning after she said she'll try to stop" Leni said.

"True, but maybe we should try and give it another shot, and if she wins and gloats too much, we can just tell her to stop" Lincoln suggested.

"Is man with a plan back again?" Luna said laughing.

"Shut it" Lincoln said laughing too.

Lincoln turned to you.

"Guess we have a new chapter idea"

"Who are you talking to Linky?" Leni asked her brother.

"No one" He turned back to his sisters.

"I just realised its dark out, that means Lori, the twins and Lynn should be in bed by now" Lisa said to everyone.

"But if you guys went out there without hazmat suits, that means you could probably catch the virus" Lincoln said.

Lisa gave him a slight grin.

"Actually" She said before pulling out four more hazmat suits, all the sizes to basically fit Lucy, Leni, Luna and Luan!

This made Lincoln slightly mad.

"Are you telling me! You had them the whole time!" Lincoln yelling out of annoyance.

"I figured that when we needed stuff, we could have you get them instead of us having to go out and downstairs to get them" Lisa said.

"Smart girl Lisa" Luna said.

"Don't remind me" Lisa said as she fixed her glasses with a smile.

"I hate you" Lincoln said which made his sisters laugh, of course it was intended to make them laugh.

Everyone got into their hazmat suits and exited Lisa's room to head to their rooms.

"Sleep well guys" Lincoln said as he walked to his room.

Lincoln entered his room and took the suit off and left it on the floor. He changed into his pyjamas and pulled out a toothbrush and toothpaste. He was about to brush his teeth before turning to the viewers.

"I always keep a spare when I'm not able to brush my teeth in the bathroom" He said as he began to brush his teeth. After that he spat into his trash can and wiped the paste off his toothbrush, using a small towel he kept in his dresser.

Lincoln turned off his light and jumped into bed, at least he and his remaining sisters were able to go through the day without catching the virus the other sisters has.

* * *

**That took longer than expected to write. Hope you all enjoyed the chapter and the next chapter idea that hopefully you were able to see. For those of you who have NO IDEA what the norovirus is even though it was briefly explained, the norovirus is THE worst thing you can ever catch! I caught it after having some fish that was contaminated with the virus. I sadly passed it onto my family (FYI, the virus can be spread by contact with anyone who has it, that's why I got Lynn, Lola and Lana to check on Lori). I am now sadly put off fish since after googling about it, people can actually die from it if they're an infant or elderly, luckily, I'm 16 but it was still scary to know people can die from the virus. After having the fish, I felt my stomach act up and I immediately went to bed because I could tell instantly if I'm feeling sick. I went to bed and after a couple hours, I woke up and immediately went for the bathroom where I threw up (I actually threw up twice in my hallway right after I got out of my room) but OH NO it didn't stop there! During the entire night, I threw up at least 6 times, it was the most worst feeling I could ever have had. All this happened this year of 2020, right before I got back to school after winter break. I was off school for an entire week and during the week, I was totally drained, I felt weak and my entire body felt like I had emptied my organs. Sorry to have brought that up, but it really was the worst feeling and in case you haven't experienced it, now you know what it's like. But anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter and as always, If you are wanting to submit chapter ideas or one-shot idea's, please message me on here on through my discord tag ***-𝕊𝕟𝕠𝕨-*#9422** But with that being said, I hope you all are staying safe and doing well, please stay tuned for more chapters like this and I will see you in the next one, peace.**


End file.
